Second Chances
by tmag71
Summary: This is a sequal to "Choosing Between Two Lives" It is set six years after Dustin's birth
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Smash or any of its characters.

This is the sequel to "Choosing Between Two Lives" and is set six years after Dustin's birth

**Flash back to early that morning:**

"I think we should consider "Ivy" Karen said "What?" Derek asked her "Did I hear you correctly, because I thought you just said we should consider Ivy, for the lead?" Tom and Julia were surprised at Karen's suggestion. No one had spoken to or heard from Ivy in over six years; but they decided to remain quiet. This issue was definitely something Karen and Derek as the co-producers of their new play needed to work out on their own. "Yes" you heard me correctly. "She has the voice and edge. Its as if this role was written for her." Karen answered. "In the first place, in six years if she hasn't made it back to Broadway shouldn't that tell you something: and second, I don't give a damn what edge she may bring, I don't want her near my family." He ended "Derek, someone just doesn't lose their talent. The fact that she hasn't been on Broadway you and I both know doesn't mean anything. Don't you think people deserve a second chance?" Karen asked. At this line of questioning Tom and Julia knew Derek's response wasn't going to be good. "Second Chance" He said slowly, intentionally drawing out the words as he spoke "Forgive me if I can't seem to move on from the image of you hooked up to a ventilator, forgive me if I can't seem to let go of the feeling of having to choose between you and Dustin." His voice growing angry "And as for second chances, everyday I wake up next to you and tuck our children in at night; I'm reminded of the second chance I was given and forgive me if I don't want Ivy anywhere near that" "Until you have to make such decisions don't bloody lecture me about second chances." He finished. Karen stood in front of him stunned. Tom and Julia anticipated her to fire back but instead she gathered her things and left.

Watching her leave Derek instantly regretted his words but couldn't help how he felt. Just the mention of Ivy's name brought back so many painful memories. "I've screwed up, haven't I?" He asked the two people with him. "Maybe just a little bit" Tom answered. Julia looked at him with eyes that sent an unspoken message for him to shut up. "Derek, she knows you love her so I think if you apologize and explain to her the painful memories you still have" I'm sure she'll understand Julia told him.

**End of Flashback**

He hadn't spoken to Karen since the morning meeting so as he opened their front door, he took a deep breath and braced himself for what was in store. As soon as he entered he could smell the aroma of fresh baked pastries. He made his way through the entry hall dumping his messenger bag on a small table. "Hi Dad" he heard coming from the direction of the couch where Dustin was playing his video games. "Hey buddy!" He responded as Dustin hit pause on his game and walked towards him; his floppy brown hair falling loosely over his big green eyes. Once he reached him Dustin stood on his tip toes to give Derek a kiss and whispered "Mom has been baking all afternoon. I don't know what you did but I think your in trouble" Derek couldn't help but laugh because although Dustin was only six, he was observant. "He knew that aside from special occasions, his mother really only baked when she was angry. It was her way to let off steam she had explained to their son once. Kissing his Dustin back Derek thanked him for the warning and told him "your right Son, Dad owes your mom an apology." "Good luck" Dustin sighed with exaggeration as he made his way back to play his game.

Derek smiled and turned away, heading towards the kitchen. He could hear Karen talking to their daughter "Rose sweetheart, look at you, you have more flour on you than in the pan." She softly chastised. He reached the doorway and marveled at the site before him. He could

see their three year old giggling as Karen made a futile attempt to clean her. Rose's dirty blond hair was almost white with flour and her brown eyes the only things visible on her face. "This is fun Mommy" she happily exclaimed as she gave Karen a tight hug and a sloppy kiss. It was times like this Derek pinched himself to make sure his life wasn't a dream. Six years ago he had been so afraid he would never get a chance to experience this; I assumed that was why he reacted the way he did when Karen mentioned Ivy's name. He was lost in thought when a small voice brought him back to reality. "Dadddddy!" Rose squealed a huge grin on her face. "I baked a cookie just for you" "You did? Derek answered "I can't wait, I bet its delicious." he continued as he moved from the doorway over to the counter where they were. He lifted their daughter into his arms and kissed her soft cheek. He then turned to kiss Karen and waited for her reaction. To his surprise, she smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Hey handsome" she said.

"Rose, darling can you go wash up" Derek told the young girl as he lowered her to the ground. "Yup" she gleefully responded as she proceeded to skip out of the kitchen. Once alone Derek walked to Karen had moved over to the stove, her back now facing him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he spoke quietly into her ear "I'm sorry for this morning Love." "I was wrong. You deserve my support no questions asked even though I may not agree" He continued "This is as much your production as it is mine and if Ivy is someone you'd like for us to consider as the lead, then I agree to let her audition." "It's just, even though six years have passed, I still remember it as if it were yesterday. But, your ability to find good in everyone is one of the many qualities I love most about you; and if you are willing to forgive Ivy, then I am willing to make the effort for you." "Are you compromising, Mr. Wills" she said relaxing back into his chest. "Why yes I am Mrs. Wills" Derek said kissing her temple. Without looking at her, Derek knew she had a smirk on her face. "Is an audition something you can live with?" He asked. At this she turned in his arms and facing him said "I believe I can" "Then I'll tell Tom to contact her" Derek said. "Thank you" Karen told him, punctuating her words with a firm kiss.

"Eww..."They heard. Turning to see their son at the doorway with a rather disgusted look on his face; his sister standing next to him giggling. "I'll remind you buddy, one day when you meet a girl you won't be saying Eww" Derek laughed "And you my little angel, what do you find so funny." he said tickling their daughter. "Nothing daddy you and mommy make me happy" she smiled. "Well what do you say that the two of you help me set the table for Mom so we can eat?" he asked the two of them. "Sure" they said in unison. As the three worked together to get the table ready, Karen hoped she wasn't making a mistake by wanting Ivy for their production. The people in front of her meant the world and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Dustin and Derek talking. "Dad?" "Yes buddy" "Did you get Mom to forgive you because you kissed her?" Dustin innocently asked "No buddy, if only it were that easy" Derek responded. "I got Mom to forgive me because I admitted I was wrong." "Oh" they young boy stated "You weren't afraid?" he questioned "I was, but you see Dustin, part of being a good man is being able to forget your fear and put your faith in the people you love. You have to respect them. Daddy forgot that this morning but its better now." "I'm glad" Dustin said "Because I don't know how many more things Mom could have baked." he said as he turned to finish putting the last plate on the table. Karen smiled as she watched to two men in her life and she had a feeling things would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was that?" Sam asked as Tom made his way back into the living room. Watching Sam hold their one year old son, Daniel, Tom couldn't help but question if they were ready for the drama Ivy might bring back into their lives. Sam and Tom had decided to adopt two years ago but their wish had only recently come true when Daniel's adoption papers were complete. "Uh, hello?" Sam said waiving his hand to get Tom's attention. "I asked you a question." "Oh, sorry" Tom replied. "It was Derek, he's agreed to give Ivy an audition" his voice trailed off. "Wow" was the only word that came to Sam's mind. "Well, I definitely understand why Karen wants to consider her, she is perfect for the part" he continued. "I know" Tom agreed "Its just after all this time I don't want to get sucked back into whatever drama Ivy might bring" Tom said "Life right now for us is good, you know" "Tom look at me, we are so different from who were six years ago. Even if Ivy comes back we are going to be just fine." Tom smiled at Sam's words and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to make one more phone call and then I'm yours for the night" he stated as he got up to leave.

Tom went back into the bedroom and placed a call to Ivy's agent. Unfortunately, he was told she was no longer a client. Ivy hadn't performed on stage for over six months and she had blamed the lack of work on his ability. However, from his perspective; finding work for Ivy was difficult because directors tended to think she was older than her age and her attitude was to brash. _What was Karen thinking _Tom found himself wondering. Left with no alternative, Tom dialed the number the agent gave him and waited for an answer. "Hello" Tom heard someone say on the other end. "Ivy?" he questioned "Yes, who is calling?" "Ivy, its Tom Levitt" there was a brief silence followed by "Hi Tom, I didn't recognize your voice its been awhile." She said "Yeah, it has been" Tom answered. "I tried to call a few times before but I see now I had the wrong number" he told her. "I changed it shortly after the incident" "So to what do I owe this call?" she questioned. "Well, I was hoping you could meet Julia and I. There is a project we're working on and the director and producers would like for you to audition" "Really?" She asked trying to hide her excitement. "Yes, but in all fairness I should tell you that while it's a Houston/Levitt book the production is Wills and Wills." There was silence on the other end. "Ivy, are you there?" Tom asked "Yes, I'm here" the words stumbled out of her mouth "Would you still like meet?" "Yes" "Ok, great how does lunch tomorrow at Luke's sound?" He questioned "Sounds good"

After a restless night Ivy woke up early the next morning and attempted to distract herself by going for a walk. She stopped at a small cafe for coffee and found a quiet table to sit at. How would the conversation start at lunch today she thought. It had been six years since she last talked to Tom and Julia and how different her life was now. Where as she had been unable to get back to Broadway; from reading the newspaper she was very much aware Julia and Tom had enjoyed success again after Bombshell with their play A Modern Love Story. Their leading males, Bobby and Dennis had each won a Tony for their performances. Ivy also knew that Julia and Michael were now together and had a daughter; but aside from such superficial information she knew nothing else. As far as Tom, she had heard he and Sam were now married and Sam was enjoying a successful music career. It was the loss of their friendship that had devastated her the most. With so much time having passed she wondered if there was any hope of starting again. Then there was Derek and Karen. She wondered if they would be joining the lunch meeting and had to admit the mere thought of that frightened her. It had been hard to see their success in the press but in person she wasn't sure if she could take it. She also had a feeling it was Karen's idea to contact her. She knew Derek well enough to know that no matter how much time passed he would never forgive her. The fact he loved Karen enough to put his feelings aside, hurt Ivy the most. But she had to stop with those thoughts because if today's meeting wasn't a joke, then she needed to focus. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed this break. It could be her last shot at making it on Broadway.

The morning passed quickly and Ivy found herself rushing to get to the restaurant on time. When she arrived she noticed Tom and Julia already seated. Before heading towards their table, Ivy took a moment to watch them. They were talking with ease. Julia's hair was shorter and straight. She wasn't wearing glasses and the smile on her face made her appear younger. Tom was laughing, Ivy assumed at something Julia had said. His hair was short and darker than she remembered and his face seemed slimmer. "Can I help you?" Ivy could hear someone ask her."Oh, no thank you I'm meeting someone, I see them seated." Ivy responded to the hostess.

Tom saw Ivy first. He smiled politely and stood to give her a hug "Hi! its good to see you" He said "It's good to see you too, thanks for inviting me" Ivy answered. She turned to Julia and the two also exchanged polite greetings before taking their seats. Once seated however, an awkward silence consumed the table. Finally Tom spoke "Well Ivy, I'm sure your anxious to know why we asked you to come." "Like I told you over the phone, Julia and I have completed a new book" "It's the story of a woman's journey to make it on Broadway. It's intended to shed light on what happens before a play hits the stage. It will take the audience from audition to the final bow." Tom informed her "Derek will be directing and both he and Karen will be co-producing." Julia continued. "They do not intend to hold open casting calls and are really hoping your audition goes well." "The remaining cast will consist of Jessica, Michael, Bobby and two new members Kevin and Amanda." she finished. Not hearing Karen's name, Ivy calmly stated "I assume Jessica will be the lead then" "No" Tom replied "Karen is hoping you will fit that role" Ivy looked confused "Can I ask why Karen herself isn't in the play. I take it Derek will be producing right?" "Or why isn't Jessica playing the lead, the two are very good friends aren't they?" Ivy's words came out a little more abrupt then she intended and she grimaced to herself. "Yes that's true, but their personalities aren't what Tom and I envisioned when writing the part" Julia told her.

"What do you say? Would you be willing to audition?" Tom questioned Ivy was in shock "Ivy?" He touched her arm "I'm sorry, its just a little overwhelming" Ivy answered "I mean its been so long and so much happened" Her voice trailed off "Why would they offer me this to me?" she asked as tears began to quietly fall. "Is it a joke? I mean is Derek going to let me audition and then tear into me?" Julia reached to take her hand "It's true Derek will be directing but he's so different now Ivy. He relies on Linda a great deal. She is no longer stage manager but co-director. You will be auditioning for her." "So they won't be there?" "No, Karen thought it might make you feel uneasy so they will trust Linda along with Tom and I" "As for why they did this, because you're talented Ivy and everyone deserves a second chance." Ivy smiled and began to nod her head "Then yes, I'd be honored to audition" "That's great" Tom exclaimed. "Here is the song" we'd like for you to perform. The audition will be this Saturday and here is the address?" Tom informed her. "I'll be ready" Ivy assured. "Good" Julia answered "Now that business is complete, I'm starving" She laughed.

The three placed their order and spent the rest of lunch catching up. Tom and Julia showed Ivy pictures of their children. She couldn't believe Tom and Sam were fathers. Daniel was adorable and Julia's daughter Abby was beautiful. She had red hair and blue eyes she looked just like Michael. Leo was in college now away in LA. Ivy also learned that Dennis and Sue were in London staring in a Wills & Wills production. The only personal topic not addressed was Derek and Karen. Ivy knew Tom and Julia had purposely avoided talking about them and to be honest Ivy was grateful. She'd have plenty of time later to face her demons. If she got the role this would be a long process. When the three finished with lunch Ivy decided she would walk home. She needed the time to sort through the events that just happened. She pinched herself a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. I can do this she he kept telling herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The remaining week was a blur and Ivy was filled with mixed emotions as the cab she was in made its way through the streets. She wondered whose studio they'd be using. She had looked up the address on the internet and noticed it was in the SoHo District but the facility itself had not been listed. Oh well, she would find out soon enough. The audition wasn't until 9 a.m. but she wanted to arrive early to warm up. She couldn't afford to have anything go wrong. After reading the book Tom had sent her and learning the song for today, Ivy knew this could be her break.

The cab stopped and the driver turned to her saying "We're here Miss." Ivy paid the driver and exited the cab. She looked at the building in front of her but was confused. The numbers on the brick wall showed the right address but the building itself was modern and looked as if it had been converted into someone's residence. She decided to walk up the steps and pull on the door. To her surprise it was open. As she entered the space she found that on each of her sides there appeared to be a glass door leading into a studio. The hallway itself was lined with sleek benches covered in soft leather and at the end of the hall, Ivy could see it opened up into a break room. She started to walk down the hall but the sudden sound of children's voices and music caught her attention. She made her way back towards the front entrance and realized the voices were coming from one of the studios. She looked through the door on her right and noticed three small children. Immediately she recognized the child with red hair as Abby, Julia's daughter but she had not idea who the other two might be.

Relieved she was at least at the right studio; Ivy decided to open the studio door and introduce herself. She went to pull on the door handle but the door was locked. She was about to knock when suddenly the young boy with Abby looked up. Immediately seeing his dark green eyes staring at her, Ivy knew whose child he was. His gaze rattled her as his eyes shared the same intensity reflected in those of his father's and they were equally commanding. Lost in a daze, Ivy hadn't noticed the young boy making his way to the door and was startled when the handle she was holding pulled open. "Hello" said the young boy in an accent containing a unique blend of British and east coast culture. "Uh Hi" Ivy stuttered. "I'm Dustin; are you Ivy?" he asked "Yes… yes I am Dustin, it's very nice to meet you." Ivy answered as she entered the studio. The music had stopped now and the two young girls were now surrounding her as she placed her bag on a chair. "I'm Abby and this is Rose" Julia's daughter introduced. "It's very nice to meet you Abby and Rose" Do you mind if I wait here for your mother Ivy asked. "You know my mom?" Abby was surprised "Yes, in fact she showed me a picture of you the other day when we had lunch" Ivy replied. "Who are your parent's?" Ivy asked looking to Rose. "She's my sister" Dustin interjected. "Our mother's name is Karen and our father is Derek" He firmly stated "Mom told me you use to work together, is that true?" "Yes it is, we worked together a long time ago" Ivy responded. "How come you don't visit our house then?" He continued "Dustin!" Abbey looked at him "Remember my mom said if she showed up we needed to leave her alone so she can get ready." She scolded. "Come on Rose let's go back upstairs to get my Mom and Uncle Tom" Abbey said as she grabbed the young girl's hand. With that comment, Ivy realized she at the home of Derek and Karen. Rose smiled at Ivy and gave a shy wave goodbye. Ivy couldn't help but think how much that smile reminded her of Karen.

With the two girls gone, Ivy found herself alone with Dustin. _This should be interesting_ she thought to herself internally rolling her eyes. "So how old are you Dustin?" Ivy asked making her way across the room to the piano. "Six" he answered her; his gaze following her as she crossed the room. "What song are you singing" he questioned "Oh, it's not a song you'd know" Ivy flippantly answered him "It has to do with your daddy's work" she continued in a tone used for a small child. "I know the songs Uncle Tom and Aunt Julia wrote for their book." Dustin said "I listened to Mom sing them." He looked at Ivy with frustration. Ivy was stunned at Dustin's use of the term book but she wasn't about to admit it. "In that case it's called My Day" Ivy said. "I know that one!" he exclaimed "Can I help you practice?" His wide eyes anxiously looking at her. "I really need to concentrate I can't afford to play around. Maybe some other time." She answered. "But... I know" "No" Ivy cut him off "I'm sorry I have to get ready." Upset at Ivy's dismissal Dustin proceeded to pick up his mp3 player and the girls bags and made his way to the corner to sit.

At that moment the door opened and Linda walked in. "Good Morning Ivy" its good to see you again. "Hi, Linda its so good to see you too." she answered. "Hey D" Linda smile at the young boy. "Are sitting in today?" she questioned "Yes Ma'am, if its ok? My Mom said if I was quiet and you said yes, then I could sit in the corner and listen. So is it ok?" "Ivy do you mind?" Linda turned and asked her. "I'm really sorry but I'd prefer if he didn't" she answered. Linda was a little turned off at the response but figured Ivy must be nervous. "I'm sorry D not this time" "That's alright, thanks for at least asking Aunt Linda" he responded in a dejected voice. Gathering his things he made his way to the door. "Dustin?" Julia said as she and Tom walked through the door "Where are you going, I thought you wanted to listen?" she asked. "I changed my mind, I'm heading up stairs." He smiled "I'll see you later." "Break a leg, Ms. Ivy" His wide green eyes glancing at her. Julia and Tom walked over to Linda. "Did something happen?" Tom looked at her as he took a seat "Dustin always likes to sit in" he finished "Ivy said no" Linda whispered. "She what?" Julia said. "She said she'd rather that he not sit in" Tom shook his head looking over at Ivy. The audition hadn't even started and was Ivy already pulling a diva; Tom wondered. "Tom" Julia touched his arm; she could tell just by looking at him he was angered by Ivy's reaction to Dustin. "Just because she didn't want him listening, doesn't mean anything. Not everyone wants a child in their audition and that's ok" She smiled at him. "Fine." he said with resolve

"Are you ready Ivy?" Linda asked "Yes." Tom made his way to the piano and nodded he was ready to start. Ivy began and she sang the song with every ounce of emotion she had. When she ended they all thanked her and Linda told her they would have a decision by the end of the day. With no other visible display of emotion from any of the three Ivy thanked them and made her way out the studio. Stepping into the hallway she once again heard music and laughter. She moved across to the second studio and looking through the window; the site before her blew her away. Sitting with his arm extended and Rose twirling in circles from his finger tips was Derek. Completely relaxed and laughing at this giggling daughter he watched as Dustin and Abbey danced freely to the music. The look on his face was one of pure bliss and his features appeared years younger than she had remember. Taking a deep breath at the sight, she shook her head and turned to leave. You can do this she told herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy is almost at the entrance of the building when she hears the click of a studio door. Instinctively she turns thinking it might be Tom. Instead, she is face to face with the man her heart so desperately wants to forget. Their eyes meet and she is suddenly at a loss for words. "Hello Ivy" he calmly says "Derek" she acknowledges him, her voice fading. "Thank you for coming in on a Saturday" he continues. "Weekends are easier for everyone because of the children." "It's no problem and really I should be the one thanking you for this opportunity." Ivy responds. Derek gives her a half smile. "The studios are amazing" She says. He nods. "And your son and daughter are beautiful" At that compliment Derek gives a full smile and beams with pride. "Thank you. Fortunately for them, they get their looks from Karen" He laughs as if it were the only natural and logical conclusion to reach. Hearing him talk this open about his family infuriates Ivy and she tries to mask her resentment with a smirk.

"Do you live in the building too?" Ivy questions. Distracted as he tries to keep watch of the children Derek pauses before answering. Upset at what she perceives as an unwillingness to tell her where he lives, Ivy's reaction is fierce "Jesus Derek, I'm not going to stalk you; if that's what you're worried about" she exclaims. "Excuse me?" Derek says in confusion " He is about to say something more but raises his hand motioning for Ivy to give him a minute. He opens the door he just exited. Without entering he bellows out to his son "Dustin Christopher Wills do not even think about dragging your sister across that floor." "But Dad I can't lift her and I want to practice" Ivy hears the young boy's response. Realizing the mistake she's just made she can only hope Derek will forget what they were discussing. "I'm not playing son, the three of you pick up your things and head upstairs-now" He finishes lecturing.

Turning to Ivy he says "I'm sorry about that." "Oh it's alright" She attempts to play off her earlier response. "I see" Derek states "So you are no longer concerned I think you might stalk us" He raises an eyebrow "I'm sorry" Ivy says embarrassed at her prior comments. "The answer to your question is yes." he tells her. "We live on the upper three floors." "It makes it convenient when shows I work have rehearsals here" "So, should you get the role this is where you can expect to spend your time." He tells her. Not sure what to say now, Ivy is grateful Derek decides to break the silence. "Well," he starts "Linda and the others are waiting for me. It's been good to see you Ivy" "Did they say when you would know?" He asks. "Tonight" she responds. "Good luck then" He offers as he walks across the hall and enters the studio she auditioned in.

"Hey what took you so long" Julia asked as Derek entered the room "I ran into Ivy in the hall" Derek told her. The three give him a questioning look. "She's still alive if that's what your wondering" He said sarcastically. "Although just barely" he grins "What happened?" Linda asks recognizing there is at least some truth to Derek's last comment. "Let's just say patience is still not one of Ivy's virtues" They laugh and Julia then states "lets get down to business." "Alright so how did she do?" Derek questioned looking directly at Linda. "For me, I've never questioned Ivy's talent but I do question the sincerity with which she delivers a song." Linda critiqued "I know she was giving everything she has but I didn't feel it." she finished. Turning to Julia, Derek nodded for her to start "I have to say I agree with Linda" "I love Ivy but I'm not sure. After all this time she is still trying to hard when all she has to be is herself" Finally it was Tom's turn "I understand what Julia and Linda are saying" Tom says "But in this play her insecurity can work, after all the play itself is about starting one way and ending another "Derek can't help but smile at Tom's comments because he knows deep down no matter how much time passes Tom's faith in Ivy will always be there.

"Well, I wasn't in the audition and I won't always be hands on in the directing so; this is your call" He said looking at the three. "Linda- yes or no" "Yes" Linda answered "Julia?" For me it's a "Maybe" and "Tom?" "I don't think I really need your answer but humor me" "Yes" He says. "Alright then I guess we have our lead." "I have to ask, after your comments Linda; why yes?" Linda answered him "Because I think the supporting cast this time around is much stronger and way more accomplished than Ivy. I believe that once she see the way they accept critique and project themselves she will be more humble and humility will come the sincerity." Interesting theory I trust your judgment" He replied "At least my wife will be happy" Derek grinned " So who gets the honors of calling our leading lady." "Tom?" "Linda?" "I'll call" Tom answered

Ivy hadn't even made it home yet when her phone started ringing. The caller ID showed it was Tom and she was nervous. After the way she had acted with Derek, she thought for sure she'd blown it. She had spent the walk home beating herself up. "Hello" she answered. "Ivy," "Hi, it's Tom" "I'm calling to extend an invitation to an impromptu dinner Karen and Derek are hosting for the cast tonight" stretching the words out so she would have time to understanding the meaning of his invitation. "A dinner for the case?" her question lingered "Does that mean" her voice an octave higher "Yes, if you accept the role is yours" "Oh my God, I can't believe it, you're not joking are you?" "No" Tom laughed "Dinner is set for 7 pm, are you free to join us?" "Of course" "Great, it's at Derek and Karen's home the same address you went to this morning." "The entrance is an elevator at the end of the hall – just dial when you get there and someone will give you the code."

Ivy hung up and screamed with excitement. This was her break and she wasn't going to screw it up. The question she needed to ask herself was how she would tell her heart that. It was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy arrives at back at the Wills' residence a little before 7p.m. and the site before her is stunning. The windows that had been masked by the sunlight of day are now the center of attention illuminated by the glows of light from inside. As she steps out of the taxi she can hear her name being called. "Ivy" she looks up, searching for where the sound is coming from. She can see Jessica and Bobby waving to her from the rooftop. _Just like old times_ she thinks to herself; not certain yet, if it's a good or bad thing. She smiles and waves back to them. "We'll buzz you in." They yell. Ivy makes her way to the door and true to their word, the buzzer goes off and the door opens.

Just like this morning she makes her way down the hallway. Once at the end of it, she can see the break room and is in awe of its size and cozy feel. After a few minutes of taking in her surroundings, she turns to face the elevator. On the right side of it there is a keypad with a call button as well as some sort of heat sensor. She hits the call button and is greeted by a voice she makes out to be Julia's. "Julia, its Ivy" "Hey Ivy, the code is 6754" "Thanks" she replies. Entering the numbers the doors instantly open. She presses the number 3 as its the only visible button. When the doors open again, she finds herself stepping out into a wide foyer.

She is greeted by the squeals of Jessica and Bobby. "Oh my God!" "You look great" Jessica tells her "How have you been?" Bobby asks "We tried to call you but we didn't have a working number" He told her. "I needed some time away" was all Ivy could say. "Well, we are so excited to be working together again." they said in unison. "Come on, lets show you around and get you a drink before dinner." Jessica took her hand and lead her towards the sound of voices. As they approach the voices Ivy can see a large living area. Tom is sitting on the couch closest to the kitchen holding his son and Sam is standing by the other couch next to a new girl and guy, Ivy doesn't recognize. "Hey everyone look who we found" Bobby calls out

"Ivy!" Sam jumps up. Wrapping her in a hug "How have you been I've missed you; its been too long" "I've missed you too" She says. "Kevin, Amanda" this is "Ivy Lynn" he introduces the three. "Its nice to meet you Ivy" the two say "Its nice to meet you too" she replies. Turning she walks over to the couch and quickly says hello to Tom telling him she'll be right back. She gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. After taking a deep breath she makes her presence known. "Hi" she says facing Julia, Michael, Karen and Derek. "Ivy" they greet her; Julia and Karen considerably more excited than the other two. Julia is the first to head towards her, greeting her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Karen follows her. "Hello Ivy" She politely greets. Unsure of which is more appropriate a hug or handshake. Karen went for the hug. Ivy's a little thrown but she returns the sentiment. Michael and Derek smile at her but remain at the counter by the stove.

Jessica and Bobby make their reentrance. "So how is the food coming along?" Bobby asks "I'm famished" Ivy is shocked at his boldness. This definitely is the same Bobby who would cower when Derek was near. "Well it would be done a lot faster, if you'd help" Derek sarcastically states "Seriously, after six years you still don't believe I can't cook" "Just think of me as garnish, pretty to look at but not always eaten." Bobby laughs. Derek rolles his eyes. Michael laughs a deep laugh giving a pat to the back of Derek's shoulder saying "You asked for it" the others laugh too. Things have definitely changed Ivy tells herself. "Would you like a drink?" Ivy hears Michael ask. "A martini" please she answers.

"I'm so glad you could come Ivy" Karen tells her "Please make your self at home" "Dinner actually will be ready in about five minutes." "Thank you for inviting me" Ivy responds "You have a beautiful home" Just as she says that, she hears the small thump of feet coming from behind her. "Mommy I'm thirsty" a small voice exclaims running straight to Karen. "Rose, sweetheart this is Ivy, can you say hello" "Hello" the young girl smiles. Before Ivy can respond she hears a slightly deeper voice coming from behind her "Hello Ms. Ivy" "I see the audition went well for you." Turning Ivy sees Dustin. "Hello Dustin, its good to see you again." "I'm sorry about this morning, I was a little nervous" "It's Ok, my mom told me you might have been nervous" he sighs. "But just so you know Dad and Aunt Linda run rehearsals and they let me sit in" the young boy firmly states. "Dustin" Karen and Derek both say at same time. "Attitude will not be tolerated in this house do you understand me" Derek firmly scolds the young boy. "It's alright" Ivy tries to tell him " I'm afraid I brought it on" "No" Derek replies that is not an excuse. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ivy" Dustin tells her looking at his father when he's finished. "Apology accepted" Ivy answers. "See, I told you not to say anything Dustin" Abbey's voice can be heard approaching from the living room. "Abigail Swift, mind your own business" Michael warns her. "Daddy," she dryly remarks "I was just trying to keep him out of trouble" she continues, now fully in the kitchen area. Dustin frowns "I know, I should have listened Abs. Next time try harder to stop me" he tells her with a serious expression. Julia and Karen both try hard to hide their laughter. Dustin and Abbey are three years apart in age but they are extremely close. They love spending time together and while Dustin enjoys being the boss of his little sister, Abbey enjoys playing mother to both of them.

Trying to lighten the mood Bobby and Jessica make a suggestion, "D, Abs what do you say after we eat we work on some moves?" "Really?" "Yup" Cool they say in unison. Karen in the meantime has gotten each of them a drink. "Here you go" she hands one to each of them. "Why don't you all go and wash up to eat" "Yes Ma'am" The three said in unison. Jessica and Bobby following them out. "Sorry about that" Karen told Ivy. "No really, it was my fault I was rude to him this morning before the audition" Ivy says embarrassed. "Dinner is ready Ladies" Michael and Derek both announce trying to change subjects. "Love, can you help me put the sides in serving dishes." "Of course" Karen answers making her way over to Derek. Unconsciously Ivy watches Derek's interaction with Karen as he wraps his arms around her whispering Thank you. She shakes her head and turns to leave. Julia and Michael saw Ivy's reaction and decide to just keep a tabs. "Dinner is ready" Karen calls out causing everyone to make their way over to the dining room. Derek and Karen sit at one end of the table with Rose next to Karen. Julia sits next Derek and Michael next to Julia. Tom and Sam are in the middle and everyone else fills in the remaining seats. Ivy ends up sitting next to Amanda and Jessica next to Kevin. Bobby and the children round out the sitting. Watching everyone laugh and joke, Ivy can't help but feel out of place. It's clear that during the last six years the people surrounding this table minus her have become a family. The children refer to everyone as Aunt and Uncle. Inside jokes are exchanged and even the newest members seem totally at ease. Ivy is startled out of her reviere when a hand taps her arm "Ivy, do want more wine?" Amanda asks "Yes, please" "Are you ok? I know its been awhile since you've seen everyone and trust me I know as a group they can be intimidating" she finishes "It's just everyone is so different from the last time I saw them" Ivy answers. "Well, they were all excited to see you again. It was all Kevin and I heard about" she smiles

Changing topics Amanda points to Derek and Karen "They're adorable aren't they?" she questions Ivy "I saw you staring at them earlier so I thought you were admiring them too." "I love to see the look Derek gets when he watches Karen. Its like no one else exists" "I know I must sound kinda creepy but I can't help it. Its so damn romantic." She sighs. Listening to Amanda go on and on Ivy thinks she's going to be sick. Finally Bobby stands and says "Ok everyone while we enjoy dessert in the living room; its time to bust a move" "Oh Yea!" Dustin and Abbey both cheer "Yeah" Rose squeals. "Daddy you gonna dance with me?" "How about I watch you dance" he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "K" She beams as she scoots off her chair. Everyone picks up their plates and heads into the living room. This time Ivy makes it a point to sit next to Tom. He has Daniel sleeping in an infant carrier next to him. "He's beautiful" Ivy tells him. "Thank you" Tom replies "He really is a good boy" He sleeps through most of the night and noise such as music doesn't phase him thank God." Ivy gives a small laugh. "How are you holding up" Toms asks her "Honestly, its just a little overwhelming" Ivy answers "Its hard to see how everyone's life seems to have gone on perfectly without me" You're so much a family and I'm not part of it." "Ivy, once Karen and Dustin were ok, we wanted to talk to you. Especially Karen. But you moved and your phone wasn't working. Your mother didn't want to give us any information. We didn't know what else to do." "I'm sorry" The only way we got in contact with you now was because a friend of Derek's told him he had seen you. He gave us your agent's number.

"Tom, I don't know if I can do this." Ivy whispers "Seeing Derek this way." "Ivy, please. We want to help you don't ruin it." "Daaad, Uncle Michael, eww stop you aren't suppose kiss them" "You're only suppose to dance" Tom and Ivy turn to see Dustin warning the two couples." "Dustin, its perfectly normal for a man and a woman to kiss" Abbey dramatically tells the young boy "But they aren't a man and woman they are Mom and Dad and Aunt Julia and Uncle Michael; its not the same." Everyone laughs at that remark including Ivy. "Gosh, he is so much like Derek, isn't he?" Ivy comments to Tom "Yes very much his son, wait till you see him in rehearsals." "You will try won't you Ivy?" Tom asks "Yes, Tom" "I need this second chance." Ivy tells him. Now if she could only get her heart to listen.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivy was excited, the workshop was scheduled for 9:00 a.m. but she decided she would get an early start and feel for her surroundings. She arrives at the studio at 7:30 a.m. Walking up to the door she pulls out the code she was given and enters it. As she's walking towards the breakroom, she hears the elevator doors opening. "Sweetheart you are going to be late can you move a little faster?" "I'm tired Mom can't I stay home with you and Dad." "Nice try son but if you're really tired maybe your bedtime needs to be earlier" She can hear Derek tell his young son. Realizing she isn't going to be able to avoid crossing their path; Ivy decides she will continue to the breakroom. Unfortunately, as she turns the corner she runs right into Derek who is carrying his daughter. The impact causes Rose to fall back hitting Derek in the face. "I'm so sorry" Ivy tells him. "Bloody Hell! Ivy, what are you doing here so early?" Derek asks as blood runs from his busted lip. "I thought I would get an early start. I didn't think anyone would be here" "And where exactly did you think we would be if we live here?" He tells her "Derek!" Karen warns him. "Daddy your bleeding" Rose points. Derek puts her down and Karen hands him a tissue. "I'm so so sorry Derek" Clearly flustered Derek doesn't say a word "It's alright Ivy we should have been more careful" Karen tells her. "Please don't worry about this and come in at whatever time you feel comfortable with." she continues. "Come on guys lets get going" "See you later Ms. Ivy" Dustin waves "And don't worry about Dad, he'll get over it. Mom will make sure" He smiles.

Way to go Ivy she thinks to herself; like you really need another reason to be on Derek's bad regretting her decision to come early Ivy finds a quiet seat to listen to her music and read her script. "Derek, you didn't have to be so standoffish" Karen tells him as the four get situated in the SUV. "Oh Gods, are you really going to take her side when I'm the one bleeding?" He responds "It's a busted lip you're not going to die; stop being so dramatic" She rolls her eyes at him. "You should have stayed on your side of the hall Dad" Dustin tells him. "I give up" Derek raises his hands in surrender. Karen can't help but laugh. "Don't gloat Love it's not becoming" he mock glares at her. "I promise to make it up to you babe" "I can kiss your boo-boo later and make it better" She grins.

Before she knows it; its almost 9 a.m so Ivy makes her back to the studio. She knows she should have probably mingled but she still isn't ready to fully trust these people. Tom and Bobby told her they tried to contact her but in reality Ivy knows theater is a small community. If they had really cared; really wanted to locate her they could have. She was just going to wait and see. Opening the studio door Ivy immediately sees Julia, Tom, Josh, and Linda sitting at front of the room. Derek and Karen weren't back yet. "Hey Ivy!" Bobby and Jessica greet. "Good Morning" Julia and Tom both offer. Feeling a little intimidated Ivy walks over to Jessica and Bobby who are sitting with Kevin and Amanda. Just as she takes a seat she hears the studio door open. Looking up she sees Karen and Derek walk in with Derek's lip visibly swollen. "What happened to you" she hears Tom ask "What did you do that Karen had to beat you" he laughs. "Well aren't you the resident comedian" Derek spits back rolling his eyes. "He was carrying Rose when she accidently him" Karen answers. Eyeing Derek to say nothing more. Just like Iowa to keep the peace Ivy thought. Could she for once just be spiteful maybe it would ease the tension.; Ivy considered.

Her thoughts were interrupted though when hears Derek's deep British accent "Good morning everyone; today we begin the long journey to Broadway." "For those of you who have not worked with me before here is how this journey will work. Julia Houston and Tom Levitt are our brilliant lyricist and composer. This play is their baby; they will consider suggestions but ultimately they will dictate what if any changes will be made. Josh is the king of choreography he is to be considered to be an extension of me. When I am not in the studio if Josh makes an adjustment you are to perform it no questions asked. Linda is my right hand woman. I will not always be here but I trust Linda unconditionally so do not make the mistake of ignoring her. So with introductions out of the way lets get started. "Wait" Tom says "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks. "Not that I can think of" Derek responds with an eyebrow raised. "Ok, well then I'll introduce our producers. This is Derek Wills one of our co-producers, he is also the lead director and head choreographer. Sitting next to him is Karen Wills the better half of the production team" We are fortunate to have both of these accomplished individuals backing our vision." He finishes to applause. Karen blushes and Derek seems somewhat embarrassed.

"Now, lets get started" He says "Ivy and Kevin" take your places please. In between Derek's grilling and harsh critique Ivy is glad for lunch to finally arrive. "Ivy" she hears Bobby calling "Would you like to join us? Karen and Derek had lunch catered so we're going to eat in." Not wanting to completely alienate herself she agrees. "I see Derek hasn't changed" Ivy opens the conversation. Taken aback a little Jessica and Bobby are uncertain how to respond. "What do you mean" Jessica asks "He's still as nitpicky as ever and he harbors over any little mistake" Ivy answers "I think he has it in for me." "Ivy I honestly don't think that's the case. He was equally as critical of Kevin" Jessica responds "Personally, I want him to be critical if it means the final product will give me a chance at a Tony." Kevin interjects "The way I see it, if Bobby, Jessica and Michael can take the yelling; then who am I to complain." He continues "To his defense, I don't think he was that bad" Bobby states "He is way more instructive with his criticism than when we first worked for him and Kevin is right, I owe my Tony to him" "Look, I get that you're going to be loyal to Derek, for Karen's sake and I'm not trying to be unreasonable; I just seriously don't understand how it is you both can still be alright with him yelling at you?" She tells them "He is the director Ivy. He is responsible for the shows success or failure" Bobby finds his voice slightly raising. "And my loyalty to Derek has nothing to do with Karen. It was through his constructive critique and his occasional yelling that I finally matured as a performer. I learned that work can be fun but in the end it is work. It wasn't until I understood that concept that I had success." He finished. "I agree" Jessica told Ivy "What you need to understand Ivy is that we aren't the same people we were six years ago. We still love to party but here in the studio while there is a time to have fun, ultimately work is priority." "I didn't agree to have lunch with you guys so that you can gang up on me" Ivy said her voice starting to crack. "Ivy, I don't know you very well but like I told you at dinner the other night, all Kevin and I heard about was how much everyone was looking forward to working with you. So trust me this isn't about ganging up on you" Amanda who had been quiet up to this point tells her. Ivy gives no response and lunch finishes in silence.

When everyone returns to the studio Ivy notices Derek and Karen aren't there. She breathes a sigh of relief thinking the afternoon should go by much easier. It was a thought that quickly faded. First Linda pointed out Ivy missed counted her entry into a song and Josh followed by correcting a move. Tom and Julia can see Ivy's reaction becoming more and more agitated with each critique and they begin to worry. The first day hasn't even ended and it appears Ivy may crack. Tom turns to Linda and whispers something in her ear. "Ok everyone lets take ten" She yells.

Ivy leaves the room to clear her head. It seems that no matter what she does its not good enough. Why did they ask her back if all they were going to do was humiliate her. Was that their goal Ivy thought to herself. "Ivy" She hears. Turning she sees Tom. "Are you alright?" He asks "Tom why did you really ask me to do this?" she asks "What do you mean, Ivy?" Tom questions "Nothing I do is right, Tom; and Derek goes off on me like I'm his worst enemy" She explains. "Ivy, I didn't see that this morning. Derek was equally hard on everyone." "I mean from my perspective Kevin took the brunt of Derek's comments" "Just take a deep breath it will get easier, it just takes time to adjust to this environment again." He finished

Ivy nods and follows Tom back into the studio. When they enter Ivy can hear Linda and Derek talking. She turns to the table and can see he is not alone. Karen is no longer with him but in her place is Dustin. He is greeting Tom and Julia with a hug and is now making his way over to Jessica and the gang. Hugs and hi fives go around and she can see him walking towards her now. Trying not to roll her eyes she hears "Hello Ms. Ivy, hope you've had a good day" "I told you I'd be sitting in." He smiles. "Dustin" Derek calls. "Gotta go, break a leg" He tells her as he rushes back to his father. Derek whispers something to his son and Ivy watches Dustin grab a notebook and after a playful pat on his head from Derek heads to the corner to sit. Can this day get any worse she thought; not only did she have to put up with Derek but now his son as well. Take a deep breath she told herself its like Tom says make it through the first day and the rest will get easier. "Break is over" she hears Linda call.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 6p.m. and rehearsal was finally over. Ivy was gathering her things when she saw Karen enter the studio with Rose. She couldn't stop herself from watching Karen as she cheerfully stopped to talk with Linda and Josh before making her way across the room to where Derek leaned against the piano talking to Tom and Julia. The moment Derek saw the both of them, his face lit up. He extended his arms so he could lift Rose and shifting the young girl over to one side she kissed her father's cheek and proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder. Derek then placed a soft kiss on Karen's lips and wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her close to him. How life could be so cruel that her second chance would have to come at the expense of having her heart ripped day after day, she thought. Surely this had to be an act. There was no way the Derek she knew could be happy living such an ordinary life. The Derek she knew needed a relationship to be challenging especially in the sex department. Looking at Iowa, there was no way he could still be satisfied. After six years the novelty of her innocence had to have worn off. She trapped him with children; that had to be it; Ivy justified.

"You know if you stare any harder the hole you burn in their heads is going to be incriminating." Ivy startled at the statement. Lost in her own world Ivy had failed to notice Kevin who had walked up beside her. "What?" She asked trying to play things off. "Don't try to play innocent" He joked "You've been staring at Karen every since she walked through that door." He continued. "What's the story anyway?" "Bobby and Jessica won't spill anything so Amanda and I are left to guess." "I don't know what you're talking about." Ivy exclaimed "Yeah right, that's why every time Derek makes a move you look at him like you want him; and every time you see Karen the look is as if you could kill." He firmly tells her. Ivy tries to keep a poker face but is worried that she has really been that obvious. Sounding as if he could read her mind, Kevin remarks "Don't worry, you're that obvious when it comes to Karen but the 'I want you Derek' is pretty close" He laughs, causing Ivy to turn red.

Anger now consuming her at having been called out by someone she barely knows Ivy hears her voice rising. "Don't assume you right." she glares at him "I don't want anything to do with Derek. He is still nothing more than an egotistical pig and I'm pretty sure he has probably cheated on Karen but she is too naïve to know or just chooses to ignore it." Ivy finishes her comments with eyes now starting to stare at the pair. "Hey, calm down" Kevin tells her "Look, to be honest I don't care what happened in the past. But I owe a lot to Karen for helping me stay in this business and Derek has been nothing but fair with me. So, I will not stand by and let you talk crap about them" He forcefully tells her. "Geez you came over here Kevin remember that" Ivy says. "I didn't solicit your company nor did I ask for opinion. I know exactly what a darling couple everyone thinks they make ok" "I don't need you to walk over here and remind me." "I haven't known you long Ivy but maybe its time someone puts you in your place because it was clear today that you carry a chip on your shoulder. Its clear that you think everyone owes you something and that you're too good to be here among us." He states

"Hey you guys it's getting loud" Bobby and Jessica tell each of them. "It's been a crazy day lets all just go grab a drink and cool off." He suggests "So I see that's still your solution to problems" Ivy smirks. "You need to look at yourself in the mirror Ms. Ivy Lynn because the people in this room are way more accomplished than you and they should be the one's questioning why the hell they gave you a shot at this role if all you're going to do is bitch and complain." Kevin yells. "It's only been a day and I for one have had enough"

Listening but not understanding what is happening, Dustin decides to make his way to Bobby. As he approaches the group he crosses behind Ivy, accidently bumping her. Angry she turns around and before realizing what she's doing yells "Dam it Dustin watch where you're going. You're in the way. Can't you see people are nice to you because of who your father is, otherwise no one would want you around." She finishes. Dustin's green eyes mixed with surprise and fear. He tries not to cry but Ivy can see his lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry Ms. Ivy" His voice a whisper and showing the first signs of cracking.

Hearing Ivy yell Dustin's name Karen and the others are at first shocked but then immediately Karen and Julia react and rush over to where the group is. Derek and Tom aren't far behind and Tom can see Derek is only containing his anger because Rose is in his arms. Before Karen makes it over Jessica steps in and grabs Ivy. "What do you think you're doing" She tells her "If you ever yell or talk to him that way again you won't have to worry about answering to Karen or Derek because I will take care of you first." She glares. "What's happened to you Ivy? Have you lost all perspective that you now have to take it out your frustration on a six year old? Grow up!" Jessica finished.

"What's going on here? Dustin are you alright?" Karen and Julia ask. Embarrassed by the tears streaming from his eyes Dustin clings to Karen's leg and turns away from the crowd. "Everyone please grab your things and leave this will be addressed tomorrow" Tom says. Derek eyes Ivy and watches her place the last of her items in a bag. As she walks towards the door he begins to approach her. Bobby and the others watch while Julia nudges Michael to follow him. Ivy can fell him approaching and braces herself. Stopping inches away from her and with Michael right behind him Derek in a low voice tells her "Do not think this is over by a long shot." "It is one thing for you to voice your opinion about me and do not attempt to play innocent: we heard what you told Kevin." He continues "But it is another for you to mess with my family. If you ever raise your voice to my son or daughter again you will be sorry. Do not think just because you were given this opportunity that all has been forgotten." He seethes as he backs away allowing Ivy to continue on her way.

Turning he can see Karen hugging Dustin. He walks over and ruffling his son's hair he says "Let's get out of here, ok" Dustin looks up at Derek with his watery green eyes and offers an apology "I'm sorry I cried" he tells him. "You don't have to apology, Dustin. It's ok to cry when someone hurts your feelings" "Your still Mom's big boy and my little man" He winks "What do you say we order pizza and pick a movie to watch" He extends his hand and Dustin grabs it. Karen turns to Tom and asks if he minds locking up. Watching the four leave the room Amanda is the first to speak "Is it just me or does any one else think that was the cutest thing you have ever seen and that Ivy really needs to be gone." Bobby, Jessica and Kevin laugh but Tom, Julia and Linda know there may be some truth in the last part Amanda has just said. Only tomorrow would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering their home Derek immediately makes his way to Rose's room. Despite the drama of a few minutes ago his daughter remains sound asleep in his arms. "Dustin, sweetheart why don't you go and change while I order the pizza." "Yes m'am" The young boy answers heading to his room. Karen herself begins the dreaded walk to their bedroom. She could feel the tension in the elevator ride up and a stolen glance at Derek told her he was more than upset. What had happened was exactly what Derek had told her he wanted to avoid. Played out in a matter of minutes was his worst fear when she had mentioned Ivy's name for their production. Entering their room she saw Derek rummaging through his drawer for a t-shirt. "I did laundry last night but haven't had a chance to put it away if you need a shirt. The basket with folded clothes is in the closet." She tells him. "Thank you" he answers without looking at her. He pulls a pair of sweat pants and heads into the closet for a shirt.

"Derek, can we talk?" "What you would like to discuss?" He looks at her "I know your upset, so am I but I don't think its a reason for us not to speak." She tells him. "We're talking right now are we not." He says sarcastically. "Funny, is that what call this?" She rolls her eyes. "Do you think I enjoy hearing Ivy question my faithfulness to you in front of our friends and colleagues?" "Having her basically call you ignorant and naive?" "Well, I don't; but I stayed quiet because you asked me too." He states firmly "But she crossed the line yelling at Dustin and I don't understand how it is you can remain so calm." "You don't think I wanted to rip Ivy a new one right then and there when I heard her" Karen looks at him "But at that moment Dustin was upset and he didn't either of losing our temper and making matters worse. Don't worry Ivy will hear from me before rehearsal tomorrow" She angrily responds. Looking at her Derek begins to laugh. Confused and somewhat angered Karen questions him "What do you find so funny Mr. Wills!" "Rip her a new one? What the bloody hell does that mean?" He continues to laugh a deep laugh. Watching him and finding him completely endearing Karen smiles slightly embarrassed "It means kick her a**." "Is that what they say in the streets of Iowa?" He grins "I'm glad I can provide some amusement." She says sticking her tongue out at him. "Love, you never seize to amaze me or bring amusement into my life." He walks over to her hugging her tightly. "You and the children are my world; you know that right?" She asks "I do Love and I should never question that. I'm sorry."

"Mom, Dad can I come in?" they can hear Dustin call from the door. "We're in the closet sweetheart." Karen answers him "What are doing in the closet." He asks "I was showing your father where his t-shirts were." "Oh" "I'm hungry did you order the pizza?" He inquires. Distracted by their conversation Karen looks at her son "Not yet I'm sorry, I forgot" "Would you like a snack while we wait; or we he have left over spaghetti." "Spaghetti, I think I'll pass out from hunger if I wait" He exclaims. "Are you related to your father or what?" Karen asks her son laughing "What do you mean Mom? He's my Dad." Derek grins "Go ahead and explain that one Mom" He tells Karen as she goes into the bathroom to change. From behind the door she begins to explain "I know he's your Dad sweetheart. I said that because this morning remember when Dad was making a big deal about his busted lip?" "Yeah" the young boy responds but earns a look from Derek and quickly corrects himself "I mean yes m'am." "Well, right now you are making a big deal about how hungry you are." Karen opens the door and watches as her son is squinting his eyes as if in thought. Finally he answers "I get it you were saying I was acting like Dad." "Yes" That's exactly it. "Well why didn't you just say that?" He suggests. "Maybe I will next time." She smiles "It would be easier." He tells her. Watching the exchange Derek chuckles earning him a playful hit from Karen.

"Come on you two, lets warm up dinner before my two favorite men die of hunger." She motions for them to exit the room. Letting Dustin lead the way out, Derek gently grabs ahold of her waist, stopping her in mid stride. Pulling her back against his chest, he leans in and places a kiss on her neck. "I love you and in case I haven't told you lately; you are an incredible mother." Relaxing in his embrace she turns her head to return the kiss. "I love you too." Loosening but not releasing the grip on her waist together they make their way to the kitchen.

"I pulled the spaghetti Mom" "Thank you Dustin" "Babe can you please get the plates." "Sure" Derek answers. Watching her two favorite men Karen knows she needs to confront Ivy. This is her family and while she may have let Ivy go today for the sake of Dustin, she had no intention of letting Ivy think she was going to get away with it. It was time Ivy was held accountable for her actions. If she had any intentions of making it to Broadway, Ivy needed to understand the pecking order. "Love" she hears Derek call. "The microwave is beeping." "Thanks" she replies "What do you say just for tonight we eat in the living room while we watch our movie." "Really?" Dustin asks "Yes but only for tonight." "Cool, I have to thank Ms. Ivy tomorrow." Confused Derek questions "What exactly do you have to thank Ivy for buddy?" "Because if she hadn't made me cry then we wouldn't get to eat in front of the t.v." He smiles. "What I'd give to be young again when things were so simple." Karen tells Derek. "He gets his relenting optimism from you; you know that right?" He smiles lovingly at Karen. "Mom, Dad are you ready I'm going to start the movie." "We're ready" They tell their son in unison. "Oh yeah, do you think later can we have popcorn?" "Buddy why don't we finish with dinner first." Derek offers "I know but since I'm already going to tell Ms. Ivy thank you I figure I should get the most out of it." He shrugs. Laughing Derek motions for Dustin to start the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen and Derek had taken Dustin and Rose to school early because Karen was hoping to catch Ivy before rehearsal. It was almost 9:10 a.m. though and Ivy was no where to be found. "Has anyone heard from her?" Julia asks.

"I haven't "Tom says

"Well don't look at us, we are the last people she'd want to have contact with." Derek scowled

Linda and Josh both nod their heads in the negative. Linda is about to pull out her phone to call when Ivy opens the door. In a tone intended to sweep the ruminants from yesterday away she exclaims "Good Morning Everyone!" "I'm sorry I'm late."

Everyone is quiet and their faces bare the expression of confusion. "Does she really think it's going to go away that easy?" Amanda whispers

"She's delusional" Michael answers. Bobby, Jessica and Kevin laugh in unison earning a glare from Ivy who assumes the laughter must be at her expense.

She sets her bag down and looking to Linda, she says "I'm ready whenever you want to start." Linda in turn looks at the other five people sitting up in front with her.

"There are some matters that need to be taken care of first "Linda informs her. "We were hoping to be able to address them before rehearsal but unfortunately it doesn't appear that way." She finishes.

"Oh, I wasn't told to come early for a meeting." Ivy responds

"Ivy, why don't you and I have a word outside," Karen tells her "there is no reason to halt rehearsal completely." She finishes

"So Derek is going to let you wear the pants this time, I see" Ivy smirks as she makes her way to the door. Before reaching it she turns to wink at Derek who is red with anger. Ivy laughs and makes her way into the hallway. Before she even turns around Karen is in front of her.

"If you ever want to work in theater again you are going to listen to me and listen to me good." Karen spits out with anger. "I'm done playing nice and I'll be damned if I'm going to do it at the expense of my family." Ivy is in shock but keeps a stoic face not wanting to give Karen the edge. "Do you really think if you fire me, this will be the end?" Ivy questions.

"Oh I know it will be" Karen firmly states. "You see Ivy, while Derek and the others may not have been paying attention to your career these past six years, I have. And from what I've seen, you are on the fast track of becoming a Broadway wanna be."

"How dare you judge me IOWA," Ivy responds "not everyone is lucky enough to have roles handed to them on a silver platter because of who they've slept with or who they are married too." "Take Derek away and roles would be reversed; you would be nobody and I'd be the star."

"Seriously Ivy, is that the excuse you use to justify your failing career?" Karen firmly states. "Grow up already and take accountability for your failures. Everyone here knows that you have talent. So the only explanation left as to why you haven't made it back to Broadway is that you are still a bitch."

Fuming Ivy walks closer to Karen so that she is only inches away. "The only reason your even talking to me right now Karen is because you don't want anyone to believe what I said yesterday was true. But don't kid yourself; I know Derek better than you ever will and I know there is no way he is faithful to you. Look at you. You're still as plane looking as you were six years ago and still trying to be the all- American girl. Trust me the only reason Derek is still with you is because you had his son."

"Ivy if you really knew Derek the way you claim too; you would know that even before he and I were together, when he had a reputation of being a womanizer; Derek was never a director who gave someone a lead in exchange for sex." "Clearly if he was you would've remained Marilyn because we all know you'd spread your legs for anyone: Dev can vouch for that." I tell her; my voice slowing getting louder. "Do you want to know the real reason why you couldn't keep Marilyn?" I question.

"Enlighten me" IOWA

"You couldn't keep Marilyn because you wasted so much time concerning yourself with how to obtain Derek's approval in the bedroom that you lost his trust in the theater. A good lay in bed doesn't fill theater seats Ivy. You don't trust your talent or your ability so you compensate by using sex. You don't believe your good enough, pretty enough or charming enough so the moment you feel threatened by someone who has an ounce of self-confidence, you lose yourself in trying to scheme and plot to get rid of them, when in reality all you need to do is your job" I tell her.

"So today is the day you make the decision to either end your scheming ways or end your theater career." "Because trust me after yesterday all I have to do is say the word and not even the farthest off Broadway show will want you." I angrily spit out. "As for my family, if you ever yell at any of my children again I swear you will be sorry. Dustin, Rose and Derek are my world and I'll be damned if I'm going to let my decision to offer you this position harm them in anyway." "Oh and Ivy, don't worry your pretty little head about Derek. I have no worries about his faithfulness if his moans and pleads for me not to stop this morning are any indication. You see a great relationship isn't necessarily based on the quantity of sex you have but the quality; fortunately for Derek and I, we have plenty of both" I wink getting ready to turn and head back into the theater.

Just as I open the door to the studio and take my first step in, however; I feel Ivy's hand on my shoulder pulling me back. My mind is telling me this can't be good but before I can actually process a defensive response I feel Ivy's hand slapping my face and then realize she's pulling my hair. After a few seconds of shock my instincts lunge me forward and I feel my fist make contact with her face. She stumbles back but quickly recovers and I can see her attempting to come at me. I see the rage on her face and I start to make my towards her when I feel strong arms embracing my waist lifting me up and pulling me back into the studio. I see Michael doing the same with Ivy but pulling her down the hall into the breakroom.

Without looking up I know who's holding me and once I'm in the studio he puts me down and I turn into his embrace.

I can see Jessica and the others staring with their mouths open wide; a smile starting to form at the corner of their mouths but fear of reprimand holding it back. As I finally muster the courage to look up at Derek's face, I see the biggest grin appear, "are you alright Love, or should I call you Mike Tyson in training? "He asks. "I'm guess your conversation didn't go so well?" He finishes with a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing everyone staring, a part of me wanted to regret my altercation with Ivy. When I decided to confront her it wasn't my intention to gloat about my life with Derek, but, hearing her question his faithfulness and our marriage again pushed me over the edge. I admit I probably could have gone without saying she used sex to secure or gain praise but if I was honest with myself, it felt good-really good to finally call her out. (A smile wanting to form on my face) For so long people including myself cowered away her afraid to ruffle her feathers, but not any longer. It was time Ivy understood respect is earned and success can only be had if you are willing to realize you have room to improve.

"Karen? Love" I feel a hand gently squeezing my arm and I realize I had yet to answer Derek. "Sorry" I say. "Umm no, to say the conversation didn't go as planned is an under statement don't you think? But at least she won't forget the point I made." I answer a little firmer and louder than I wanted to, earning a laugh from those in the room.

"You are correct, I don't imagine Ivy will be forgetting this day anytime soon." Derek replies with a smirk as he tilts my face to get a better look at my cheek. Sensing it's alright to approach Jess and the gang make their way over. "OMG! Bobby squeals. "Remind me never to get on your bad side girlfriend." He laughs

"I'll get you some ice Love" Derek says releasing my hand and making his way out the studio.

"So exactly what happened Karen, we could only hear muffled voices getting louder and then next thing we know Ivy is pulling you back." Amanda questions.

"I let my temper get the best of me" I admit "I said some things that weren't very professional in the heat of the moment." "I guess I didn't realize how much pent up emotions I still had even after six years.

"We know you're bothered by what's happened, but personally, whatever you said to Ivy I know was justified; and while I'm sorry you had to get a bruised cheek, I loved seeing Ivy's head jerk back when your fist made contact." Kevin says with a glint of admiration.

"Will she be coming back?" Jessica asks

"If she is willing to change and if all of you are still willing to work with her than yes." I answer

"We think she owes all of you an apology for the way she has acted we would want to see that before we agree to work with her." Bobby and Jessica state

Walking into the breakroom Derek can see Tom trying to calm Ivy down while Michael keeps watch making sure she doesn't make a run for the studio. Michael glances up and rolling his eyes at Derek he smiles a silent acknowledgment between the two that sometimes the drama in theater can be over the top. Taking out ice from the freezer Derek puts a hand full in two separate bags. When he's finished he walks towards Michael and tosses a bag his way before exiting the room.

"Leave me alone," Ivy cries "this is what you all wanted; me humiliated." she says. "Ivy that's enough." Tom tells her. "If you feel humiliated no one is to blame but yourself." He continues "You promised me you would try yet its only been two days and you've already managed to stir up drama. Can't, you see a pattern, Ivy?" Tom questions "I don't know what Karen told you but I have a feeling it must have struck a nerve because the Ivy I know only lashes out with anger when confronted with a truth she doesn't want to recognize."

"Karen doesn't know anything. She's still the naive farm girl trying to convince herself that she is enough to keep Derek satisfied. But you and I both know, Derek doesn't have a faithful bone in him." Ivy tells Tom.

"No, Ivy you're wrong. When are you going to let go of the idea that Derek is suddenly going to wake up one day and want to be with you. He isn't the same man he was back when you were in Bombshell. And he definitely isn't the same man he was six years ago." Tom responds. "Derek is madly in love with Karen; and Dustin and Rose are his world. He would do anything to protect them." he continues "If it had been up to Derek, you wouldn't be here; giving you a shot at this role was Karen's idea."

"What happened with us Tom?" Ivy questions "You use to have my back, but now you're just another person on the Derek/Karen bandwagon."

"Life, happened Ivy. I was able to admit I was wrong about Derek and move forward. You stayed in the past and are still living there, trying to chase something that was never and will never be yours. Everyone can see how you look at Derek, and Ivy, even as a spectator, its slightly unnerving." "Derek wanted to say something to you but Karen stopped him." Tom lectures her. "If you could get over your pride, you would see Karen is really the one who has your back this time."

"It's not fair Tom, if Karen didn't have Derek's support she would be nothing."

"You can't really believe that Ivy." Tom tells her "The success she's enjoyed after Bombshell hasn't been with Derek as the director. She has earned what she has." "In all honesty Ivy, what Karen has and you don't is confidence. Yes it helped to have Derek's support but she earned the roll of Marilyn, because no matter how hard he pushed her; she never doubted her ability. She accepted his criticism, she put up with your antics, and even with no support from Julia, Elieen or me, she still went on to perform under pressure." "You have the talent Ivy, you've alway had it but your weakness is the inability to take critique. You assumed because you were sleeping with Derek that you were untouchable. I may not have liked Derek at the time but even I knew that Derek wasn't one to mix personal with business."

"I loved him then and I still love him,Tom" Ivy says

"Ivy you love the idea of being with him and the benefits you think come along. But if your honest with yourself, you never loved Derek the man; you loved Derek the director." Tom sighs

"How can you say that!" she exclaims

"Because if you loved Derek the man, you'd want him to be happy and you wouldn't still be claiming that Karen's success is only because she's married to him."

"What do you mean?" Ivy asks

"Well, think about it. If you loved Derek the man then while you may be hurt to see him with Karen, you would see how happy he is and you'd be alright with it. And if you loved Derek the man, then the fact that Karen is with him would have nothing to do with her career because in theater a husband can't make or break a person but a director can." Tom finishes.

Ivy is quiet for a few minutes and turning to Tom she asks "How can I fix this?" "How can I ask for another chance?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Ivy but you're going to have to figure this one out on your own." Tom tells her.

"Tom, please they'll listen to you, if you tell them I'm really sorry." Ivy pleads

"Ivy, I care about you and I ultimately want this to work; but I can't vouch for you when I don't necessarily believe you." "You've burnt me one to many times in the past and I have a family to think about now if I make the wrong decision." Tom explains "But I would think a good place to start is an apology." Tom adds.

Back in the studio, Linda has decided to work on a scene with Kevin. Meanwhile Julia approaches Karen and Derek with an expression begging the question "What now?"

"Hey, Julia" Karen says as she sees her colleague and friend approaching. "I'm really sorry about what just happened."

"From what I saw, it was Ivy who started the fight. No matter what you may have said to her, in this line of business or in life for that matter, violence shouldn't be a response." "So what do we do now?" Julia questions "Is she going to stay?"

"I want nothing to do with her," Karen says.

"Love, realistically from a production standpoint we cannot afford to put a halt to workshop while we find a new lead. We can search for a replacement but we at least have to keep workshop going until one is found." He finishes.

"It's my fault, you tried to warn me about her and I didn't listen; I'm so sorry." Karen says in a whisper

"Listen to me" Derek replies lifting her chin so that she is forced to look at him. "It's no one's fault. If Ivy had gotten her act together or if she can recover, she has the talent to make it work. You saw that in her, so there is nothing wrong." Derek assures her.

"I want what's best for the production but I also don't want her to think that we are so desperate, we are just going to brush aside her attitude. I think we should have an understudy if she stays. On a professional level, I will fulfill my responsibilities as a co-producer; but on a personal level, I want her no where near Dustin and Rose, nor will she step foot in our house again. Today solidified that hell will have to freeze over before I attempt to open the window to any type of relationship with Ivy again. I can be civil but she will know it is out of obligation and not want." Karen says, her words dripping with bitterness.

In shock, at the anger Karen is expressing, Julia and Derek are both silent. For Julia this is a side to Karen she has never seen before and isn't quiet sure what to make of it. For Derek, it's a side he has seen only once and that was when Karen got over the initial shock of Dev cheating. She expressed this same type of anger when he had tried to apology for cheating and asked for a second chance. Derek knew his wife well enough to know that once someone's actions garnered this reaction from her; they were pretty much nixed from her life.

"If that's what you want Love, I understand and more than support your decision," Derek tells her.

"You have my support as well" Julia says "and I would venture to say that Linda and Josh feel the same way." "No one wants to deal with drama, it's not worth it."

Just as they finish their conversation, the door to the studio opens. Tom walks in followed by Michael and Ivy, who is sporting the beginnings of a black eye.

Tom makes his way over to the three. "Hey slugger" he jokes with Karen "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed that my temper got the better of me" she answers

"So, what does our lead have to say for herself?" Derek questions

"She's worried obviously. She doesn't want to lose the role but can I honestly say another outburst won't happen in the future, no." Tom explains

"She would like another chance and is willing to apologize to everyone. I told her that would be a management decision and the cast may or may not be asked for input."

"Then lets here the apology and go from there?" Derek says "When she's finished, Julia and I can speak with Linda and Josh while the two of you get input from the cast.

They all nod in agreement. As the number comes to an end, Derek catches Linda's eye and motions for a break. He then moves to the front and explains "It appears that Ms. Lynn has something she would like to share with us and she has asked for a moment of your time."

Ivy looks up and makes her way to the front of the room. Staring out at her colleagues she realizes an apology is going to be a more difficult task than she anticipated, but, she knew if she wanted a chance to stay it would have to be done.

"I want to apologize for my behavior and attitude. I know I came into this project as the dark horse but I hope that you refrain from judging me based on past actions. If given one more opportunity I can show you I have talent and I can lead this production to Broadway. I may not be the most likable person, but we have plenty of gracious people in this room already. I do bring intensity and a strong work ethic." She continues. "You don't have to like me, but I do think that as professionals we can make this production a success. All I'm asking for is a second chance." She finishes

The room is quiet and looking at one another, it's obvious the meaning of Ivy's apology was lost. "Aside from saying the word apology, did I miss the actual act itself?" Bobby asks

"I know, after listening to that I feel like we should be apologizing to her," Amanda adds

"There is no way she can actually believe that's a true apology; can she?" Kevin questions

"Unbelievable" is all Jessica can says

The six people at the front of the room are equally as confused. Looking at each other they are not certain what to think. Derek stands and says "Well Ivy, we've heard what you had to say. If I can ask you to please wait in the breakroom and Tom will come in get you in a minute."

Ivy leaves the studio and no sooner does the door closed when Derek can longer refrain himself, "What in bloody hells name was that? I may not be the best at apologies but even I know they include some humility." He scoffs "Julia, Linda, Josh with me; Tom, Karen with the cast" he orders


	12. Chapter 12

With each passing minute Ivy is becoming more and more agitated. She understands she had to offer the apology but what she doesn't get is why its taking them so long to accept it. She thought her words had been rather elegant in expressing her abilities.

"Ivy" she hears, in a British accent and swears is getting thicker through the years.

"Mr. Wills, to what do to I owe your presences; I would say pleasure but if I recall correctly you made it pretty clear six years ago you wanted nothing to do with me," she tells him

"I'm not interested in playing your petty games Ivy," he coldly replies "I'm merely here to extend a compromise. You are free to accept it or walk away; the decision is yours"

"Really, you'd be willing to put a halt to workshop if I walk" Ivy raises an eyebrow to the idea "Remember, Derek, I know you better than anyone"

"You know only what let you see, Ivy," Derek answers "And since its Karen's and my money; the answer is yes, after we heard what the cast and creative team had to say, we are willing to put a halt to workshop should you walk."

Not expecting that response Ivy manages to maintain her composure and stoically asks "so, are you going to tell me this compromise or make me guess?"

"You will be placed on a six week probation with Amanda as your understudy," he informs her

"You're joking right? You expect me to accept probation," Ivy retorts

"Well no, we expect you to accept six weeks of probation with immediate termination as the consequence if you screw up; and if you manage to last six weeks, your performance will be reviewed quarterly." Derek smirks, "Because lest you forget Ivy, I do know your scheming ways very well as you hid nothing from me."

Raging with anger Ivy glares at Derek "No, I won't do it. I am too experienced and talented to be treated this way."

"Alright; then we appreciate your time. You will be compensated for these two days and I wish you the best." Derek states as he gets up to leave.

He makes it as far as the door when he hears Ivy call "Wait"

Not bothering to turn and face her, he stands at the doorway waiting for her to continue.

"Fine, I agree but I expect to be treated civilly," she demands

With his back still to her, Derek breaks out into a full laugh,"and what exactly, is your definition of civil?"

"I want to work only with you, not Josh or Linda," she answers "You work with the others, why not me."

Derek's only response is "Good luck to you Ivy."

This time he leaves the breakroom and is halfway down the hall. Internally enjoying every minute he decides to walk a little faster: after all, a brief sprint to catch up to him, won't hurt Ivy he thought.

Smiling to himself, he can hear her footsteps rapidly approaching "Okay I accept," she says.

Derek opens the door but before letting Ivy enter, he leans into her and whispers a warning in her ear "This compromise may have saved your job; but don't think it absolves our personal differences. Touch my wife again or yell at either of my children and so help me I will personally toss you out on the street."

Startled, for once Ivy offers no smart remark in response.

"Alright, everyone lets get started we have wasted enough time already today." Derek bellows. "Ivy pick up with scene three; Amanda take notes"

The rest of the afternoon goes off without any issues and once again after lunch Ivy returns to find Derek and Karen no longer in the room. At four o'clock a break is taken and like clock work Derek reenters the studio with Dustin. Expecting the young boy to make his way over to her, Ivy is surprised to see him head straight to a corner near the front of the room after he says hello to everyone. He glances at her and his eyes convey the same intensity as his father's when angered but he is polite enough to offer a half smile before looking away.

Ivy suddenly feels a rush of guilt. Having people dislike her is not something new but never before has she felt the wrath of a child. What takes her more aback is the fact that despite their differences, she knows neither Iowa or Derek, would tell the young boy anything against her. That means his reaction/opinion of her is strictly his own. If she is honest with herself its a fact that bothers her a great deal.

Due to the time lost in the morning, workshop runs until 7pm. When its over, Ivy starts to gather her things and cordially says goodbyes to the others as they leave the studio. She declines Bobby and Kevin's invitation for dinner and decides she needs time to reflect. Plus, she is in no mood to answer questions about the new black eye she is sporting. Lost in thought, it takes her a minute to hear the sound of the piano playing. Initially she thinks its Tom but when she looks up, she sees that he's talking to Derek and Julia. Not remembering any other member of the cast still being the room, she looks at the piano and is surprised to see Dustin. While his feet barely reach the pedals his fingers are gracefully and swiftly moving over the keys. He is in full concentration yet a smile is fixed on his face. She takes a minute to listen to him, deciding to change her shoes. She hears him hit a snag and after several attempts, he calls out "excuse me, Uncle Tom what am I doing wrong that I can't get the key?" he asks

"Its a B minor Dustin you go down not up." Tom explains without looking up

"Oh yeah I forgot, thanks Uncle Tom," he cheerfully replies. Moving his fingers again the young boy nails the section and brings the melody to an end.

"Way to go Dustin" Tom tells him, "sounds like you've been practicing."

The young boy laughs "Yup, Dad says the ladies love a renaissance man"

Julia busts out laughing and looks at Derek

"That was suppose to be between us Buddy," he tells Dustin

"Yeah, I don't think you Mom would appreciate your Dad turning you into a player" Ivy interjects

Having not paid attention to who was still in the studio, the three are surprised to see her.

"What's a player Dad?" Dustin questions.

Shooting Ivy a glare that could kill, Derek can see the sadistic smirk forming on her face.

"Yes Derek, explain what a player is," Ivy says.

Julia and Tom look at each other in disbelief. What could Ivy possibly be thinking, realistically how many chances did she think she'd get. Not wanting to even look at Derek they are surprised when he begins to speak.

"Buddy a player is someone your Dad use to be before he met Mom and its not someone I want you to become. A player is someone who doesn't always treat a girl with respect and he sometimes tells more than one girl that he likes them. He usually hurts the girls feelings."

"You're right, Dad, that doesn't sound very nice. I'm glad you're not like that anymore cause I want Mom to be the only girl you like." he tells him

Smiling at his son Derek answers "Don't worry Buddy, your Mom is the only girl for me."

"Cool" they young boy replies

Not pleased with the outcome of Derek's conversation with Dustin, Ivy gets up and begins to walk towards the door with no intention of saying goodbye. However, her quick exits fails when Dustin calls out, "where are you going Miss Ivy, aren't you going to say goodbye? My mom says its rude not say bye to people when you leave a room."

Ivy can see the three other adults trying desperately not to laugh and she feels her blood start to rise. Taking a deep breathe she looks at everyone and says "Goodnight" as she walks out the door. Once out in the hallway Ivy sighs to herself, "I can't wait for this day to be over." Damn Derek she whispers.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been two months since the start of workshops and so far Ivy's attitude is in check. She still has her moments when it comes to personal remarks but professionally she is handling critique better and is steadily improving. Derek and Linda are optimistic that in one month, barring any setbacks, they will be ready to give possible investors their first preview.

As a co-producer, Karen is pleased to hear they are on schedule, but on a personal level; she is grateful she will no longer have regular contact with the diva. Today, Karen starts recording her sophomore album under the Raskin label. She wanted it to reflect more of her music so she elicited the help of Julia and Tom. Of the ten songs they wrote together, the producers loved eight so recording will start with those. She is nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Mom! do you know where my cleats are?" Dustin calls out.

"Son, why are you looking for them now, I asked you to get your things together last night. Mom needs to be on time this morning," she tells him as she exits her closet.

"Love, I'll take care of it; and don't be nervous your going to be fabulous," Derek tells her as he pulls up his tattered blue jeans to go along with his white t-shirt.

Looking him up and down she cant help but ask "what's with doing sexy this morning?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Doing sexy?" he questions "I like to think I'm always sexy everyday but if your referring to my jeans, I don't seem to have another clean pair. I forgot to stop by the cleaners," he answers with a smirk.

"Oh" she responds "Well, don't forget you ring," she smiles

"I never take it off, Love. Tell me what's going on, are you jealous?" his voice a mixture of concern and laughter

"Mom, can I wear my pink top to school today?" Rose asks from the doorway

"Yes, sweetheart," Karen answers

"Mom, I still can't find my cleats" Dustin calls again

"Dustin Christopher Wills, if I go in your closet and find those cleats there will be consequences," Derek bellows out to his son.

"Yes Sir, I'll look again," Dustin responds.

Turning back to Karen he continues, "you never answered Love, why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, its just do you have to pick the day I'm not going to be at rehearsal to look extremely sexy not just your normal sexy? Ivy may get the wrong idea," Karen states not able to look at Derek.

Trying not to laugh, Derek responds "Love, you can't be serious. It doesn't matter what idea Ivy may have or any woman for that matter; my sexy is reserved for you and only you," he moves in placing a deep sensual kiss on her lips.

Out of breathe Karen opens her eyes to find Derek wearing the biggest grin, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she tells him.

"Just a little darling, its nice to know I still have that affect on you," he responds

"Now you know how I feel every time you walk into a room full of men. Even though you don't realize it, heads turn when you walk by and I admit to getting a little jealous," he whispers in her ear.

She smiles at him "I guess I never realized how hard it is to be naturally sexy" she smirks.

Laughing a deep laugh Derek rubs gel in his hair and turns giving her a gorgeous smile "Good luck today, Love and don't break to many hearts." he says placing a kiss on her neck before leaving to find their children. "Dustin, Rose are you ready?" he calls out.

As he reaches the bedroom door she stops him "Sweetheart," she calls. He turns back "I love you and I'm sorry for being difficult this morning." she tells him.

"No worries, Love," he winks "call if your free for lunch and I love you too," he smiles.

"Are you ready?" he asks Dustin and Rose entering the kitchen.

"Yes Sir, I found my cleats and I have my baseball outfit" Dustin answers

"How about you angel?" he asks Rose

"Yes Daddy," she smiles

"Alright then, go say bye to your mother," he tells them

Watching them run to their bedroom, Derek can't help but smile when he hears the two squeal in unison "bye Mom" followed by "good luck, you're gonna rock; yeah your gonna rock."

Leading Rose and Dustin out to the car, Derek looks into the studio and can see Ivy and Kevin already running lines with Tom and Julia. He shakes his head recalling what Karen had told him and wonders to himself when it was he had stopped noticing other women. He still appreciated a woman's beauty but somewhere along the way he stopped desiring them. Karen was all he needed and that felt right to him. Most definitely his sexy belonged only to her and that made him extremely happy.

Inside the studio Ivy was finding that she enjoyed Kevin's company the more she was around him. Despite their confrontation early during workshop, Ivy had to admit she respected his honesty. And because he didn't know her history, he along with Amanda were the only members of the cast who didn't walk on egg shells around her. It was refreshing. Plus he's funny and not bad looking.

Oh God, what am I doing thinking of Kevin that way, Ivy thought to herself. She really needed to find someone to release stress with. Why couldn't it be him, she wondered.

"Ivy?" she was startled out of her thoughts

"Sorry," I got a little distracted she told the three.

It was 8:30 a.m. when the studio door opened and Derek walked in with his hair spiked, his face unshaven, wearing a white cotton t-shirt and tattered blue jeans. The sight resulted in the jaws of each woman in the room dropping. "Dang, he looks hot today, I'd do him" Bobby says, to the laughter of Michael,Jessica, Kevin and Amanda. They watched as he gave a rogue smile to Tom and Julia and started into a story that ended in Linda, Tom and Julia busting out in laughter.

"They must have had really good sex this morning." Amanda blurted out to the surprised looks of the others. "What like no else is thinking it," she smiles.

Ivy who is sitting off to the side can't help the feeling Derek stirred in her. For the first time, she can't deny how happy he looks. The Derek she knew would never show up to rehearsal dressed that way, in fact the Derek she knew didn't own clothes like that, much less look at ease in them. But what confirmed his change for her, was the fact that Derek wasn't trying to impress anyone nor did he notice anyone staring at him. Looking around the room there were at least 8 new female members of the ensemble that would do anything to be with him yet he noticed none of them including her.

Absorbing this new information coupled with Derek's look, Ivy knew it was going to be a very long day.


	14. Chapter 14

Just as Ivy had suspected the day was excuricatingly long day. Distracted by Derek's nonchalant attitude towards her as a woman, it took everything she had to make sure she didn't lash out. Ever since her fight with Karen, she promised herself to be better at hiding her feelings but at no point did she promise anyone she was going stop her attempts to drive home her point that Derek still has feelings for her. She just needs to be more subtle in her strategy.

So after finding she enjoys Kevin's company, Ivy decides she will use the traditional theory of jealousy. She'll get Kevin to go out with her and once dating, she can flaunt their relationship. Motivation, that's what Ivy needs she decides; plus, Kevin in bed is an added bonus. Seeing Kevin causally talking to Derek, Ivy decides game on.

"Hey Kevin," she says looping her arm through his "I was wondering if you want to grab a bite to eat with me?" she asks in a flirty voice.

Kevin who had been in mid-sentence when Ivy interrupted; is a little taken aback or maybe shocked is a better word. Whatever the case, his expression makes Derek chuckle and Ivy fume. Taking a deep breathe she apologizes "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something" she offers.

"No worries," Derek answers "Kev, just come up when you're done; Ivy, have a good night."

Left alone, Kevin turns to Ivy. "I was kind of in the middle of a conversation, Ivy," he tells her.

"I said I was sorry," she replies

"I know but you're missing the point," he tells her "but, I really don't have time for this so to answer you; I appreciate the invitation but already have plans."

"Really, you have plans better than being with me?" she seductively smirks

"As hard as it may be for you to believe, yes," he answers "I'm going to the basketball game with Derek and his family and Julia and hers along with Sam; they got a suite."

"Oh," Ivy replies "I bet they can't bring your evening to end the way I can," she giggles; while slightly grazing her fingers along his arm.

"Woe there Ivy," Kevin moves his arm away, "I like you and I'm sure you're loads of fun but you are just too much to handle and it's not worth risking this part."

Livid with Kevin's statement she can't help herself "It's Derek isn't it? He told you to stay away from me."

"What are you talking about Ivy? What is it with you and Derek. I know the two of you dated for couple of months;but, I also know that was over eight years ago. I mean seriously do you think Derek even thinks your short lived relationship; look who he's married too and his beautiful family," The moment the words left his mouth he regretted saying them but Ivy's intentions were suddenly becoming very clear to him.

"Are you saying I'm not as desirable Iowa?" hurt now creeping in her voice

"First of all Ivy, if you haven't noticed; no one calls her Iowa anymore except you. And no, that's not what I meant." he explains "Look, you are sexy and attractive and I meant what I said, I think we could have fun together. But fun with you is a risk from what I've seen and that's not what I'm looking for."

"Your loss," she told him as she turned to gather her things.

"I'm sure it is," Kevin responds as he walks out the door.

Although Ivy's original intention was to use Kevin to make Derek jealous, the comments he made hurt. What's wrong with her that no one wants to enter or stay in a relationship with her. Since her time with Derek, she's dated but nothing serious. After the initial excitement wears off the men always seem to distance themselves until they just stopped calling or coming around. Derek was the only man she truly felt understood her demanding and ambitious ways. They had so much in common and both were frank and honest about their opinions. What did she do to push him away and into Karen's arms. Karen, Karen, Karen; damn her, to this day she still manages to one up Ivy without even trying. Without warning, Ivy feel tears starting to fall. She doesn't want to go home to an empty apartment just yet, so she decides to practice for an hour more.

Suddenly the door opens and Ivy tries desperately to wipe her face before the person appears. A few seconds pass and running into the room comes Dustin dressed in a baseball uniform. Startled to see anyone in the room his face quickly becomes serious when he sees it's Ivy.

"Hello Ms. Ivy, I'm sorry to interrupt you. I didn't know anyone was still here," he timidly states.

Seeing the change in his demeanor Ivy immediately feels guilty as she remembers the scene made two months ago. "It's alright Dustin, I was working on some steps. Did you need something?"

Dustin looks at her and for a minute just stares before he finally answers "Uncle Kevin for got his bag."

Those mesmerizing eyes Ivy, thinks to herself. They are so much like his father its frightening the affect they have on her. Its as if the young boy can see behind the mask she wears when he looks at her. When he is around she feels guilty for the anger and resentment she feels towards his mother and guilty for the love she still desires from his father. Yes, love. Despite the lecture Tom gave to her, there is no other way to describe the affect Derek still has on her other than love.

"Are you okay?" Ivy hears Dustin ask "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine, I just got something in my eye," Ivy replies "Why are you dressed up in your baseball uniform?" she asks, trying to change subjects.

A wide smile appears on the young boys face. "We took pictures today after school and tonight at the game my team is going to get to go on the court because we won first place in the city." he answers.

"Wow, that's great. What position do you play?"

"I play shortstop because my coach says I'm fast on my feet and good reaction." he beams with pride.

"That's a hard position to play. Who practices with you?" she asks out of curiosity.

"My dad, he use to play when he was little back in London. My grandma showed me pictures."

"So you do you visit your grandparents a lot?" Ivy inquires trying to gain more information.

"Yup, we go Iowa and stay at our house for spring break to visit Grandma, Liz, and Grandpa,Roger,; and we go to our house in London during the summer before my baseball, to visit Grandma, Rose, and Aunt, Carol. I like going to London because I get to practice my French." he smiles.

Before Ivy can answer Dustin, the studio door opens. "Dustin, what's taking you so long son?" Derek asks looking down at his phone.

"I was talking to Ms. Ivy," he replies

Instantly raising his eyes to greet the two, Derek's relaxed expression changes. "Uncle, Kevin needs his clothes to change, Buddy. Say goodbye to Ivy and head back upstairs, okay."

"Bye Ms. Ivy and I hope whatever made you cry gets better," he tells her on his way out the door.

Dreading a confrontation with Derek yet unable to stop her heart from beating faster at his presence; Ivy braces herself.

"What are still doing here, Ivy?" Derek questions

"I was going to work on a few steps, but I can leave." she offers

"No, need," he answers "Is everything alright, Dustin said you were crying?"

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't expect anyone to come back. I'm fine, just had a bad ending to my day." she answers trying hard not to look at his face.

"Does it have to do with Kevin turning you down?" he bluntly asks

"He told you that?" anger creeping into her voice again

"No, he didn't have too. I knew by the look on your face and the infliction you used in your voice what you were after when you came up to him; and, I knew he had plans already."

"Are you making it a point to study my every movement, Mr. Wills. Is there something I should know?"

Derek laughs "Not at all, Ms. Lynn, it's not as though you were being subtle. But, subtle is a trait I would suggest you use in the future when trying to get laid. Men don't want a one night stand with someone who is going to make it public the next morning. That would defeat the purpose of meaningless sex." he suggests with sarcasm.

Anger coursing through her veins at having been called out Ivy responds "And how do you know I only wanted a one night stand with Kevin?"

"Because there is only one reason you would have approached Kevin when you did and that is to gain a reaction."

"And pray tell, Mr. Wills, what reaction was I hoping to gain by asking Kevin out?"

"Jealousy with the added bonus of sex."

"Jealousy?" Ivy asks trying to act surprise "Don't flatter yourself, Derek."

"Who said you were trying to make me jealous," he inquired "I know I didn't."

"You're so smug" she says through gritted teeth. "I should be the one gloating, apparently asking Kevin out was enough for you to be here discussing my sex life."

"Ivy, I'm here talking to you because you were crying, or did you forget. I could care less about your sex life. Trust me, Karen can do things that keep me more than satisfied. But more than that I love her Ivy and nothing you do will change that. You can ask out as many men as you want, you can strip naked in front of me, hell you can even have sex in front of me and it is not going to make me want you."

Shocked at the harshness of his words, Ivy feels tears fall again from her eyes. "What's wrong with me," she whispers. "Why doesn't anyone want to be with me."

Softened by her tears Derek answers, "nothing is wrong with you, Ivy, but if you want to be in a relationship you have to change your approach. Your biggest fault is that you are an actress through and through. And it's a fault because even outside the theater, you calculate and manipulate your actions in hope of getting the the reaction you want. There is nothing natural or unguarded in the way you interact. You make your relationships into a play and no wants to feel like they are constantly performing for an audience."

"Is that what happened with us?" she asks

"Part of it I guess, but even if you could have managed to keep our personal life out of the theater, I wasn't in love with you Ivy. I can't explain what I feel when I'm with Karen all I know is that I can't imagine my life without her, Dustin and Rose."

As if on cue, the studio door opens startling both of them. "Hey," Karen says "I'm sorry to interrupt but everyone is here and we need to get going."

Derek smiles as he gets up. "If you ever need to talk Ivy, I'm here and I'll try not to be so smug."

"Thanks," Ivy replies

"You know, surprisingly he really is a good listener," Karen interjects "And everyone can use one of those from time to time, especially someone they can trust."

Ivy understands Karen's implied permission to talk to Derek and responds "Yeah, I guess we can, thanks."

"Bye Ivy, and have a good night," she says as they both walk out the door.

"I don't

that I could care less about yf you must know the truth Ivy, I find our actions rather

"


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own, any Smash character. Since I couldn't find Jessica's last name anywhere, I made one up. **

Today was the first preview for possible investors and a lot was at stake. The cast and ensemble were abuzz with anticipation and nervousness. "Do you think she'll pull it off?" Bobby questions.

"I hope so," Michael answers. "If not this could really set us back, or end the production all together."

"She has really improved," Jessica interjects.

"Yeah but is it enough," Kevin questions "I'm so nervous right now, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I can only imagine what she is going through knowing this might be her last chance."

Upstairs in the apartment Derek and the other members of the creative team were having the same conversation. "What do you think?" Tom asks. "And you know I'm not talking about the supporting cast and ensemble."

Derek looks to Linda and nods his head in an clear indication she was taking the lead. "If Ivy can maintain her composure and perform like she has the past month in rehearsal, then it will be everything we hoped for," she states. "But, if doubt sets in, then her performance will be flat."

Julia looks at Tom and then to Derek and Karen. They knew the risks when the project started; but, her fear was for their supporting cast. Michael, Bobby and Jessica, they were all Tony Award winners, who signed on as a favor to them and all she could hop for is that they wouldn't regret it, no one wanted a failed production on their resume.

"It will all come back to her," Karen's says breaking the silence. "You don't just forget how to be a star."

"I agree," Tom echoes

"I would agree too," Julia states, "except she was never a star."

Glancing at the time, Derek rises from his chairs "We better head downstairs Aaron and the others will be here any minute."

Downstairs in the studio, Ivy is quietly sitting in a corner listening to her ipod. Although her exterior portrays that of a calm veteran, internally she is fighting the ghost of her past Marilyn workshop. No matter how hard she's tried to put it out of her mind, it won't go away. Despite the words of encouragement tossed her way this morning by the cast and ensemble, she knows they still have doubts and she needs today to solidify her position as the lead.

Startled out of her thoughts, she looks up when she sees the studio door open. The creative team enters and walks over to the right side of the studio where several rows of chairs have been assembled. Her attention is immediately drawn to Derek and Karen. Even in a professional setting, Ivy can't deny they make an attractive couple. Karen is wearing a pair of skinny jeans with black 5 inch leather boots, a white v-neck t-shirt and a thick black leather belt. Her hair is in a loose French braid that cascades to the side. Derek is sporting dark stonewashed jeans and a white t-shirt under a loose fit grey cardigan. His look is finished off with a pair of black casual shoes. They stand close to each other, their hands to the side with only their pinkies intertwined. Shaking her head Ivy forces herself to regain focus. Inhaling a deep breathe, her efforts to focus prove futile when the studio door swings open again and after a second delay, then three men and one female enter. Ivy and the rest of the cast immediately recognize them. The first male is Aaron Wilcox, a well established studio producer. The second male is Oliver Baxter, producer of the Tony Award winning musical "Revolt." The third woman is Timothy Stewart and the woman accompanying him is his daughter Monique. The pair are quickly becoming a production team to be reckoned with.

Seeing them all together, Ivy is more than a little intimated. She knows Derek and Karen have connections, but to assemble a group of possible investors of this caliber, is impressive. Ivy looks on as the couple greets each individual as if old friends rather than Broadway elite, and she can't shake the twinge of jealously she feels in the pit of her stomach. "_Come on Ivy, you can do this_" she tells herself, "_focus_."

Once everyone is in their seat Derek nods to Linda who steps forward and provides their guests with a brief outline of what they are about see. When she finishes, Kevin steps forward and opens Act I with a strong solo that garners immediate applause when it ends. He is then joined by Ivy whose character serenades Kevin with a seductive melody. She undeniably hits all of her marks but the performance fails to maintain the momentum Kevin established. The duo move off stage and Jessica appears joined by Michael and Bobby and once again the energy spikes.

Derek looks at Karen and she can see the concern in his eyes. She leans in his ear and whispers "Should you pull Tom aside now so that he can talk to her at the break?"

Uneasy with drawing attention to his concerns Derek acknowledges that Tom is the best person to attempt to talk to Ivy. He nods his agreement. Slowly rising from his seat he makes his way towards the door tapping Tom's shoulder as he passes. Tom's eyes lock with Derek and nods his understanding. Derek exists and a few minutes later Tom follows. Fortunately the ensemble is performing and the investors' attention is completely captivated.

"I know I can see it." Tom exclaims. "I don't understand, she's on pitch but her performance is flat."

"She needs to snap out if Tom, or we are in trouble." Derek tells him. "These songs are gritty and should be within her comfort zone. What the hell has happened to her since yesterday."

"I'll talk to her," he assures.

With one more song left before the end of Act I, the two decide to wait out in the hallway. As soon as the music ends, Derek turns to head back into the studio but stops in his tracks when he sees Aaron and the others walking his way. "Tom," he calls motioning for him to return back.

Tom makes it back to Derek's side just as the studio door opens. "Derek, Tom" Aaron greets, followed close behind by the other three investors and the remainder of the creative team.

"Let's talk," he says. "I personally love the concept and I'm blown away by your supporting cast and your male lead; but, honestly, I'm not willing to invest with Ivy Lynn as your lead."

"I second the sentiment," Oliver says. "I understand your selection, she has the vocal and in moments she shined but I'm concerned. If she can't perform consistently during a workshop what makes you think she can perform on the big stage."

"Workshop is intended to work out kinks," Derek retorts

"She is a big kink," Timothy sarcastically replies.

"Father," Monique scoffs "Derek, you know none of us question your expertise nor that of Tom, Julia and Karen but I have to ask, with Jessica Powers in your cast why would you choose Ivy Lynn. I mean if I remember correctly she didn't pan out as your Marilyn."

"I can understand your hesitation, but I stand by the decision and when the five of us have a Tony once again, I will be more than happy to gloat." Derek laughs trying to mask his unfortunate agreement with their assessment.

Tom and Julia stand in shock at Derek's support for Ivy, while Karen beams with pride. She recognizes the glint in Derek's eye. It is the same one he had when he proved all doubters wrong, in making her a star. She doesn't care for Ivy, and she knows they will never be friends, but seeing the passion in Derek from the challenge he has just been offered, she can tolerate her. She also secretly hopes the process with help Derek put closure to what happened six years ago. She no longer wants that event to haunt him.

The four investors laugh as Oliver exclaims, "if you make this production a hit with her as your lead, then Derek, I will personally get down on my knees and bow to each and everyone of you."

"If you believe in her ability that much Wills, then I'm willing to reconsider my position after your first official preview to the public." Aaron states.

"We will too," Timothy and his daughter concur.

"Now, if you excuse us, I think you have some work to do Wills." Aaron informs him. "It was good to see you all again.

Saying their goodbyes the four leave the building. Left standing in the hallway, Julia and Tom are the first to speak."Listen, we understand if the two of you want to stop production. I mean with no guarantee of outside investors there is no reason for you to risk such a large amount of money." Julia says

Karen looks to Derek and his smile urges her to answer. "We knew choosing Ivy was a risk, and I may not like the woman but I still believe she has talent. I have faith in your book and faith that my husband can work his magic, so we aren't going anywhere."

"If you however, make a demand for us to look for another lead, then we will honor that." Derek adds.

"I don't think Ivy will ever understand how fortunate she is to have two stubborn but brilliant producers pulling for her." Tom says. "I learned from Marilyn not to doubt you Derek, so if you think you can mold her then I'm in."

"I agree," Julia says

"Then lets get back to work." Derek states with determination. "I so want to see Oliver take a bow," he laughs.

As soon as Julia and Tom enter the studio, Karen grabs ahold of Derek's hand, stopping him before entering. "I'm sorry," she tells him as the door shuts behind him.

"For what?"

"For putting everyone in this position. I truly thought Ivy could pull it off."

"Love, do you still believe that?" Derek questions.

"Yes I do, because I believe in you," she replies "But, can we afford to do this alone without investors?"

"If it fails we can live on your millions?" Derek sarcastically answers with a deep laugh. "So you better make sure your records is a hit." he smiles.

His laugh is infectious and Karen can't help but giggle "Whatever am I going to do with you Mr. Wills, now that I've become your sugar momma?"

"I can think of numerous things I would love for you to do to me," he mischievously smirks, "But unfortunately we have work to do," he finishes opening the door to the studio.

The road to Broadway was definitely going to be bumpy but Karen was certain they'd make through.


	16. Chapter 16

Re-entering the studio, Derek and Karen join the other members of the creative team at the tables in front of the ensemble.

"Listen up!" Derek bellows "as I am about to tell you what to expect for the next month."

Immediately the room silences as everyone is aware the investor's failure to stay for the remaining preview is not a good sign.

"Our guests today were impressed with certain aspects and certain performances of the preview but politely noted we have a long way to go. Enlight of those remarks, Ivy, you will be working one on one with Linda starting tomorrow in the studio across the hall. As needed you will be joined by your fellow cast members as the scenes require. Amanda, as the understudy, you will be standing in for Ivy so that blocking work can continue in this studio."

The cast and ensemble exchange glances afraid to look at Ivy, knowing she is not happy with what has just been said. Their thoughts are interrupted, however, by Derek's forceful voice.

"There is one last thing I want to make clear before I dismiss you for the day. As directors of this production, Linda and I both understand that many of you signed on to this project as a favor to us. I want you to know that we respect the success you've earned and guarantee that your reputation will not be jeopardized," he finishes.

"Are there any questions?" his tone warns his question is rhetorical. Greeted by silence again, he dismisses them.

Everyone quickly grabs their things not wanting to stick around for another Ivy tantrum which her demeanor makes obvious is going to happen.

Saying their goodbyes, Ivy, aside from Michael, is the only cast member remaining. Enraged she walks up to the table and stands directly in front of Derek, "Do you want to tell me what the hell that was?"

"Ivy," Tom warns

"I wasn't talking to you Tom. I want an answer from Derek or I'm walking."

"You're a big girl Ivy, by now you know we don't always get what we want," Derek tells her as he leans back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"Do not ignore me" she snares

Still reclined in his chair, in a cold voice Derek responds, "With so many years of experience Ivy, I would think it would be obvious to you why you are working with Linda. I mean surely even in off Broadway theaters, the fact that investors walk out before the end of a preview is a bad thing."

Ivy gasps at his response, "Are you saying that was my fault?"

"See, now that wasn't so hard to connect the dots," Derek sarcastically answers.

"I won't take blame for this because from where I stand, this production suffers because of you. Family life has made you a soft director. I never thought I would see the day when the great Derek Wills would allow his personal life to come before the good of the show. If I suffered today its because you are married to an insecure bitch who has you on such a tight leash, you are afraid to even look at me, much less direct me."

Before she even finishes her last words, Derek has risen from his seat with such anger the chair flies behind him hitting the wall. He leans forward up against the table and immediately closes the gap between him and Ivy, "If anyone in this room is an insecure bitch Ivy, it would be you," he seethes.

Startled with Derek's closeness, Ivy flinches and takes a step back; causing Derek to smirk.

Ivy tries to regain her composure but it's too late, Derek can smell blood.

"Not, so smug anymore," Derek raises an eyebrow. "That has always been your problem Ivy; you talk big but fail to deliver because when faced with a challenge, you back off. You dear, are a pathetic waste of talent."

"Derek, please don't," Karen says reaching for his hand.

Derek looks at her and pauses. He knows she is right, he should stop but his anger and Ivy, provoke him to continue.

"Why stop now Derek," Ivy says "explain to me why I'm here if you don't see a star in me. I have a right to know. '_She has something you don't,_' I think those were your exact words eight years ago," Ivy says.

"You are here, because I don't have to like you, in order to work with you or make you a star. Despite what you think, I do not let personal feelings interfere with work, why do you think Linda will be working with you. You are here, because Karen, Julia, Tom and Linda have faith in you, and I have faith in them. It's about trust in those I care about. I choose not to be around you Ivy because it has taken every ounce of energy I have not to go off on you before today."

"What have I done to you?" she asks.

"Every day you walk in this studio, you have a chip on your shoulder and are hell bent on proving I'm in love with you, when in reality, Ivy; I'd rather not see you at all."

"If anyone carriers a chip, Derek it's you. It's you who doesn't want to acknowledge you still have feelings for me," she tells him.

"You cannot be serious, Ivy?" Derek laughs "I may have feelings for you but trust me, romantic isn't the word I would use to describe them. "I think a more appropriate description of how I view you would be delusional, bitter, vengeful, and hateful. When I look at you and hear your jealous remarks, I'm reminded all over again of what happened six years ago."

"Give me a break," Ivy yells "what happened was an accident and you're precious Karen and Dustin are fine. One big happy family as I'm reminded of everyday."

"It's not that simple Ivy, knowing that despite the time that has passed you still despise my wife and are jealous of the love I have for my family makes me hate you."

Derek stops, realizing he has gone too far. Ivy's once stoic and icy expression suddenly changes to one of despair. For once, it appears Ivy at a loss for words or more like emotionally naked as tears begin to silently run down her eyes.

"You hate me?" she whispers

"I don't care about you Ivy, no matter how much time passes. I will make you a star if you decide to continue on, but my relationship with you is professional, nothing more. If you can't accept that, then you need to move on."

"All I ever wanted was your approval," she says

"Ivy, my approval isn't what you need; you need to believe in yourself. When you don't think and just do, you are an amazing talent. It's when you try to be more than your not or go out of your way to prove to me that you're special, that is when you get in trouble. What Karen and Jessica have that you don't is a lack of fear. They are willing to take risks because they aren't afraid of failing."

"I want to be a star," she says, her voice barely audible

"Then let us make you one and accept Linda's direction. I can't give you the attention you want Ivy; it's not what you need."

She nods her head and whispers "Please believe in me too," her eyes desperately searching Derek's.

"Karen believes in you Ivy and that has to be enough for now. We wouldn't have continued funding the production if it was a lost cause," that's all I can offer you.

"Will we see you tomorrow at 9 a.m.?" he asks

"Yes."

"Then why don't you go home and get some rest. We have a long journey to Broadway." He tells her with a half smile.

"I'll give you a ride home, Ivy" Tom offers as he rises from his seat and gathers his things.

"I'll be outside, Tom" and with that Ivy leaves the studio.

The door shuts behind her and deathly silence fills the air. "I'm sorry," Derek says

"For what?" Julia asks

"For letting things get out of control and for saying things I shouldn't have."

"What you said needed to get out in the open for everyone's sake. You both needed closure and I think it was finally accomplished," Tom interjects. "Was it harsh, yes; but, Ivy wasn't listening to anything else and I think you were the one person who may have gotten through to her."

"I'll make sure she it okay," he smiles. "I better go."

And with that Julia, Michael and Linda also gather their things and leave. Alone, in the studio Karen pulls Derek close and saying nothing, offers comfort in the form of a tight embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

Since they ended workshop early , Karen convinces Derek they should surprise Dustin and Rose by picking them up from school to enjoy a picnic in the park. After his confrontation with Ivy, Karen knows spending time as a family is exactly what he needs.

Giving Derek a running hug, Dustin squeals, "Dad!" his green eyes dancing with excitement."Where are we going? You only pick me up early when we have some place to go, and I know I don't have a doctor's appointment."

Ruffling his son's curly hair, Derek laughs, "you are right buddy, no doctor's appointment. Your mother and I thought you and your sister might like a picnic in the park."

"Oh boy, can we ride a boat on the lake?, please!" the young boy asks taking Derek's hand.

"I think that might be possible," he smiles, leading his son out of the building. "I bet Rose and your Mother would like that."

Sitting in the SUV, Karen can see her two favorite men exiting the school building, and as she watches them talk and laugh, her heart fills with happiness. It never seizes to amaze her how much Dustin is like his father. The young boy idolizes him; everywhere Derek goes, Dustin is quick to follow and everything Derek does, Dustin attempts to mimic. Even his personalty is commanding like his dad, but luckily Derek's softer side dominates.

The door opens, "Mom!" he says kissing her cheek. "Dad says we can go on a boat ride after we eat," he exclaims.

"Really," she raises an eyebrow looking to Derek with a smirk.

"What do you think?" he asks, "can we?" his wide eyes waiting for an answer.

"I think we can so long as you and your sister put on life jackets."

They've arrive at Rose's daycare and Derek exits to get her. "Can I go with you?" Dustin asks.

"Sure come on buddy." Derek takes his hand and they make their way up the sidewalk.

Derek signs Rose out at the school's office and after about 5minutes of waiting, a high pitch voice is heard, "Daaady! Dustin," the giggling girl exclaims as she jumps into Derek's waiting arms.

"Rose, we're going to ride a boat in the park," Dustin enthusiastically tells her.

"Really!, your not playing?" she asks her brother.

"No, Mom even said it was okay," he assures, taking Derek's hand again as the three make their way to the SUV.

"Mommmy!" she squeals greeting Karen with a sloppy kiss.

"Hey baby girl," she greets her daughter with a tight hug.

"Dustin says we're gonna ride a boat."

"Yes, we are sweetheart, so you have to buckle up alright," Karen says, helping her daughter get situated in her car seat.

The drive to the lake is full of stories about Rose and Dustin's day along with laughing and singing to the radio.

"Alright, we are here," Derek informs them.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin yells eagerly unbuckling himself and exiting the car.

"Yeeey!" Rose adds, "Daddy please help me out of my seat."

"Here you go angel," he unbuckles the seat belt and lifts her out of the car.

The four walk hand and hand to the lake.

"Swing me!" Rose giggles looking at Karen and Derek.

"Are you ready?" Karen asks "on the count of three, hold on."

"I'm ready, 1,2,3" the little girl screams as she flies in the air clinging tightly to Derek and Karen's hands.

"Wow, that was a high one, Rose" Dustin says.

"Again, again," she giggles

Finally reaching lakeside, the four lay out a blanket and enjoy a great lunch. Keeping their promise Derek and Karen lead their children to the boat house.

"Dad, why do I have to wear a life jacket if I know how to swim?"

"We have to be safe buddy, that's why your mother and I wear one too."

"We don't want anything to happen to you and your sister," Karen adds. "We love you too much."

"I love you too," Dustin grins at both of them.

"Me too, I love you too!" Rose exclaims.

After an hour the four return to the boat house and ready themselves to leave.

"Today was the best," Dustin grins, "thanks mom and dad"

"Yeah, thanks mommy and daddy," Rose adds.

"You're welcome," Karen and Derek reply in unison.

They head back to the SUV and make their way home. The rest of the evening is spent watching movies and eating popcorn. Finally putting their children to sleep Karen and Derek enter their room.

"Thank you," Derek says as he pulls back the covers to the bed.

"For what?" Karen asks, climbing under the covers and snuggling into him.

"For reminding me of what matters," he answers, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You don't know how much spending time with you and the children means to me," he tells her. "I have to pinch myself to make sure its not a dream."

Karen looks up at him and places a soft kiss on his lips. "We are definitively real, Mr. Wills and we love you so much. You are the best husband and father," she yawns.

Derek chuckles, "I love you too Mrs. Wills," he returns her kiss. "Sweet dreams, Love," he says turning out the lights. He sighs to himself, happy with how the day has ended. Hearing the rhythm of Karen's heart, he finally succumbs to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The Wills family had decided to start their morning by enjoying breakfast at a small coffee shop close to Dustin's school. The children loved going to the shop because of the pastries and chocolate milk. They loved the frothing bubbles and whip cream that lay perfectly on top of the drink, as it was treat they usually didn't get at home. Despite Derek's sweet tooth, Karen rarely kept sweets to snack on.

Weekday trips to the shop were also rare because it required the family to leave their home earlier than usual. Close to government buildings this spot was perfect for the many employees who worked close by and the line was usually out the door. Dustin had needed to use the restroom, so he and Derek had left Karen alone with Rose to hold their place in line.

"Rose, sweetheart, what are you going to want to eat?"

"One of those breads that looks like a moon, Mommy," the young girl answers in a soft voice reflecting a slight British accent. "I want it with strawberries inside and a glass of chocolate milk please."

"We'll have to see if they have one with strawberries, okay," Karen informs her daughter.

Looking at the menu trying to gather her family's order, Karen whose back is facing the door, doesn't notice the couple who has just walked in and is now standing behind her in line. What catches her attention is the small wave and smile Rose gives before ducking behind her leg. Karen smiles at her daughter and proceeds to look back to see who she's waving at.

"Karen?" a familiar voice asks.

Not having looked up from Rose, Karen recognizes the voice immediately. Raising here eyes to meet his she greets, "Dev, it's been a long time," she replies, unable to think of anything thing else to say.

"It…it.. has," he stutters, "wow, you look really good. Is this you daughter?"

Looking at the woman standing next to him, Karen realizes he has yet to introduce her. "Yes, this Rose," she answers him and then turning to the woman greets. "Hi, I'm Karen Wills."

Dev stares as the woman next to him extends her hand, "Oh my god, I know who you are and I'm a huge fan," she offers with a smile. "I'm Cynthia, Dev's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Karen says just as she is interrupted by a rambunctious Dustin. "Mom!" the young boy smiles, "I think I want waffles, Dad says we have time," he states.

"Dustin, son, I was talking," she gently scolds while taking a step forward in line.

"Sorry, Mom," the young boy says looking at Dev and Cynthia. "Hi, I'm Dustin; how do you know my Mom?" he asks.

"Dustin," she chides just as Derek approaches. "I'm sorry; he isn't shy as you can tell."

"It's okay, he's adorable, and his accent is so cute," Cynthia says while Dev merely stares.

"Hello Dev," Derek greets with an extended hand.

"Derek."

"Hi, I'm Cynthia, his girlfriend. I was just telling your wife what a big fan I am of hers," she says with a sincere smile. "Dev never said he knew you. How do you know each other?" she inquires.

Derek couldn't help but grin, he knew that no matter how Karen answered; Dev would have explaining to do. It would take an idiot to have lost a woman like Karen. But he was glad Dev had been one.

As they took another step forward in line, Karen looks to Dev and he finally speaks. "We use to date," he answers.

"Mom, what does date mean?" Dustin questions

"It means we use to spend time together before I married you Dad," she answers.

"Oh!" the young boy seemed appeased by the answer.

Cynthia on the other hand only appeared to be more curious. "How long did you date?"

"Babe," Dev interjected, "I don't think this is the time or place to discuss this."

"He proposed," Derek told her, earning a glare from Karen.

"You what," Cynthia asks "why did you say no?" now looking at Karen who once again glares at Derek who is clearly the only person enjoying the moment.

"I really think Dev should answer these questions, so if you'll excuse me I want to enjoy breakfast with my family," Karen politely answers turning to the cashier.

After placing their order Karen leads Rose to an open table. "Bye, Dustin" say waving his hand.

Waiting for his son to walk in front of him, Derek turns back and calmly offers "She said no because he cheated on her the night he proposed."

Not even needing to see Cynthia's reaction, Derek knew she had left Dev standing at the counter as he could hear her heels click as they made contact with the floor.

"You arse," he heard Dev call out.

Derek couldn't help but look back and with a cheeky grin wave a friendly goodbye, "Good to see you Dev, hope to see you around."

Reaching the table Karen laughs, "Seriously Derek, you couldn't let it go."

"She asked Loved, I only offered the truth."

"You are terrible."

"But you know that's why you love me darling. I can still be your bad boy," he says in a low husky voice leaning for a kiss on her lips.

"Eww, Dad," Dustin moans "no kissing on the lips remember."

Karen laughs as Derek in response continues to smother her with kisses. Rose giggles as she looks on. Running into to Dev, Karen was reminded how life works out sometimes and how lucky she was to have given Derek a chance. This was her family and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning Beautiful, Tom," Derek greets.

"You're in a good mood," Tom looks to Derek.

"Yes I am," Derek replies, "karma peeked her head this morning and let's just say it was such an amusing sight," he grins wickedly.

Trying to decode the director's snide remarks, Tom's mouth opens wide, "oh, you didn't," he smiles, "where?"

Julia, who is still not on the same page looks at the two in bewilderment.

"At the coffee shop, by Dustin's school. The arse was standing in line behind Karen with his girlfriend, Cynthia."

"What did he say?" Tom questions.

"The idiot said hello, not thinking his girlfriend might be a bit curious as to how he knows a Broadway and music star."

Finally up to speed, Julia gasps "what did Karen do?"

Tom and Derek both roll their eyes in response, "Jules, this is Karen we are talking about," Tom says, "I bet she was gracious."

"In her defense, dearest Cynthia didn't have a clue why or how Dev knew Karen so she gushed what a big fan she was." Derek states, "that is until a little birdie happened to mention, Dev had proposed."

"Let me guess who that birdie was?" Julia laughs just as Karen enters the studio.

Seeing the mischievous smirk on Derek's face and the knowing stares of Tom and Julia, Karen sighs, "let me guess, he told you what happened this morning."

"Love, scenes like this morning are classic, they don't happen all the time and should be shared for prosperity's sake," he chuckles.

"And yes, just like you to consider the fate of future generations."

"Excuse us," Tom interrupts, "what happened, you didn't finish."

"Why don't you finish, Love" he offers.

"Oh no it's quiet alright, you paint such a colorful picture," she sarcastically replies.

"If you insist," he smirks, turning back to Tom and Julia. "Once Cynthia learned they dated, she demanded to know how long and why it ended," he mocks innocence.

"And you just had to tell her, right" Tom raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, I may a git some of the time, but I am always honest."

At that the three burst out in laughter. "A git," Julia questions, "wow you're pulling out all the stops for this dramatization; even going back to your British street roots." she adds.

"I do have to live up to my reputation for bringing stories to life," Derek replies.

"We'd expect nothing less," Tom agrees. "But all stories need an ending so what is yours Mr. Wills?"

"Awe, good question, Mr. Levitt. My ending is one of unlearned lessons and tragic consequences. When Cynthia, dear, learned of his past betrayal, she left Dev lost, confused and alone stranded in line."

Tom and Julia applaud as a Derek who is gloating, takes a bow. He turns to Karen and pulls her close. "Love, don't be upset; can't a man enjoy when karma teaches a lesson," he pouts.

"Derek Wills!" she exclaims, "your son and daughter are rubbing off on you. Are you seriously resorting to pouting now?" she shakes her head.

"It has been said, Love, that I will do whatever it takes to gain your favor. Plus, if I do say so myself, I think our children are great actors, just like their mother."

"Now your talking Mr. Wills, flattery will get you everywhere." Karen says kissing his cheek.

The four continue their banter as slowly but surely members of the cast and ensemble make their way in.

With yesterday behind them and Derek's mood boosted by their morning run in with Dev; the morning rehearsal runs smoothly and effectively. He and Josh work out kinks in the blocking and cheograpy and without the underlying tension Ivy adds, Julia and Tom are also able to make necessary adjustments to the book and music.

"Alright everyone lets take an hour lunch," Derek yells.

Approaching Karen he says, "Love, I'm going to check in on Linda and then I'm going to head to my meeting with Lionsgate. I'll be back later with the children."

"Good luck," Karen wishes with a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to have lunch with the gang upstairs so if you need anything just call."

Crossing the hallway Derek quietly opens the door so as not to interrupt the scene Ivy and Kevin are rehearsing. Taking a seat next to Linda he leans in and whispers "how is it going?"

Before Linda can answer, Ivy stops mid-song because she forgets the words. Clearly flustered by Derek's presence, Ivy begins to stutter, "I'm..I'm sorry"

"It's okay Ivy, just take a deep breathe," Linda tells her.

"I won't be staying Ivy," Derek adds, "I just stopped by to see how things were going. Why don't you two take lunch so Linda and I can talk."

Angry with herself that she has allowed Derek to have an affect on her performance, Ivy decides to use the lunch break to get out of the building.

"Hey Ivy," Kevin calls, "would you like to have lunch?"

"Sure," she answers.

As the two walk towards a near by deli, Kevin uses the opportunity to ask, "Ivy, why does Derek bother you so much? I mean its not like he's been a tyrant."

"You wouldn't understand," Ivy tells him as they arrive at their location and place their order.

Once sitting, Kevin responds,"try me."

"When I see Derek, I imagine what my life could have been like. He was mine, Marilyn was mine and I lost them both."

"Ivy, first of all people aren't objects to lose. Second, I don't know what happened with Marilyn but it's Broadway and you and I both know things change on a daily basis. I mean, I understand that just because I'm the lead now, doesn't mean I will remain the lead on Broadway. I can only hope."

"You don't understand, Derek has always been one of, if not, the top directors in Broadway. Whoever his lead is, always becomes a star. But when you lose that position, you become a risk."

"I don't think that's true Ivy. Look, I'm not judging and I don't know the whole story, but I don't think losing the part is what kept you away from Broadway," Kevin says.

"I swear if you tell me it's my attitude, I'm walking out of here," Ivy warns.

"I wasn't going to tell you that. What I am going to say is that you need to stop thinking about the past. Whatever happened between you, Derek and Karen can't be changed, but clearly they are willing to look beyond that or you wouldn't be here."

"You see that's the problem," Ivy answers, "I'm not a charity case. Everyone sees Karen and Derek's decision as something I should be indebted for."

"I agree you're not a charity case, but what's wrong with being grateful. I am because getting the chance at being a lead is an opportunity to be grateful for. It doesn't mean I'm indebted, it means I'm humble. Is that why tense up, because you feel you have something to prove? When we were alone you nailed each scene but the moment Derek came in you became tense."

"Yes, when I see him I feel the need to prove to him that he missed out. That he made a mistake by not choosing me back then. I know that must sound stupid but I can't help it."

"It doesn't sound stupid but if you keep that up it will drive you crazy. How you perform now isn't going to change the past, and it's not going to prove picking Karen was a mistake. I'm sorry to say Ivy, but nothing you can do will establish that. I mean, Karen has two Tonys and a Grammy, that type of recognition isn't an accident." Kevin emphasizes.

Ivy looks thoughtful. "And as far as a relationship, there is nothing to prove. He can't help who he loves Ivy. If you continue to try to prove he should have stayed with you, you are going to miss out on a guy who thinks you are incredible," he informs her.

"You really think that?" Ivy questions.

"Yes, I do," he replies, "but it doesn't matter what I think, you have to believe that yourself."

"If you could see what everyone else does, you would understand how great you are. If you weren't, they wouldn't have contacted you to begin with."

"Thanks" Ivy says.

Kevin smiles, "no need for thanks, just try to believe."

The two finish and head back to the studio. Maybe today can be a fresh start, Ivy thinks.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been four months since the blow out between Derek and Ivy and the production seems to be back on track. With the tension between the two fairly tame, rehearsals are going smoothly and progress is evident. The creative team has made the decision to start previews in three weeks beginning in Philadelphia. The cast and ensemble are excited at the prospect of finally being on stage.

The other noticeable difference over the past four months is the growing friendship between Kevin and Ivy. Afraid to tilt the balance no one has dared question Ivy; but Kevin on the other hand is fair game. "So, what's the scoop?" Bobby smirks.

"Scoop, what are you talking about?" Kevin asks.

"Don't try to play dumb," Jessica interjects. "You and Ivy have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"We are just friends," Kevin firmly states.

"Friends," Jessica stresses " then you better make sure Ivy knows that, because she is starting to wear the same smile she had when she was chasing after Derek eight years ago," Bobby informs him.

"I don't have to tell her," Kevin replies, "I've never done anything to give her the impression I want more."

"Why is that?" Michael speaks up for the first time "Why don't you want more. As someone observing, it looks like you care for her."

"Look, I don't know what happened eight years ago, but having witness her behavior early on with Derek and Karen, I don't need the drama."

"Don't you think people deserve a second chance?" Amanda questions. "I mean out of everyone here, you are the one who seems to have gotten through to her; and, her attitude is definitely improved."

"I have seen a change in Ivy, but I'm not sure its enough for me to take a chance on going out with her. I don't want my private life paraded in front of everyone in an effort make Derek jealous."

"Do you really think she would do that? She seems pretty into you," Bobby adds.

"We are just friends," Kevin adamantly states again.

"That's how Derek and Karen, started, "Michael adds "They were friends first and you know the rest."

"Just be careful," Jessica says, "and be sure if you don't want more, that Ivy fully understands."

Karen walks over to the group. "Hey guys, whose open for lunch?"

"Ooh, sorry girlfriend, I have to go sign the lease to my new place," Bobby answers.

" Josh and I are having lunch but you can come if you want," Jessica says.

"No, its okay I don't want to interfere in your date."

"It's a date?" Jessica asks "Did Josh tell Derek something?"

"Does he really have too," Amanda answers "everyone knows the two of you have chemistry, he doesn't have to tell Derek it's a date, we all know."

Jessica squeals, "I didn't want to get excited but since you all agree with my conclusion, wish me luck. Bye!"

"I'm up for lunch," Kevin finally answers.

"What about you, Amanda?"

"Thanks but I have to go pay my rent."

"Looks like it's just the two of us, are you ready?" Karen asks Kevin.

"Yup."

The two walk in comfortable silence to a near by Italian restaurant and once situated Kevin asks, "so, you really think we are ready for previews?"

"Absolutely, compared to where we were at the investors' preview and where we are now, it's a 200% improvement. I think we have you to thank for a part of that," she replies.

Confused, Kevin asks "what do you mean?"

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with Ivy, and whatever you two share; it has definitely improved her attitude."

"Not you too," Kevin defensively responds.

"Not me, what?" Karen asks.

"Go thinking Ivy and I are together."

Karen laughs; I see some things don't change. "Think of it as flattery that Bobby and Jessica take interest in your personal life. I've come to discovery they only do that with people they care about. As for me, it's not my place to speculate on anyone's dating habits. I will say this though, please make sure Ivy understands what you want."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? What exactly happened nine years ago?" he asks frustration obvious.

"Derek and Ivy dated for three weeks. Derek thought their arrangement of 'a friend with benefits' was mutual until Ivy started getting clingy. She would show up at rehearsal and make it a point to inform everyone where Derek had been the night before and when he wasn't with her, she'd make it a point to start an argument for everyone to witness. When Derek confronted her about it, he realized she was acting that way, because she thought they were dating. At that point Derek ended it."

Not wanting to be rude, Kevin also can't help but get somewhat protective of Ivy, "how do you know this?" he asks, "I mean no offense, if it came from Derek, how do you know it's the full version?"

Karen smiles, "are you sure you just want to be friends with Ivy."

Turning deep red, Kevin continues "you haven't answered the question."

"I heard it from Tom, Sam, Jessica and Bobby. Ivy told them when Derek broke up with her."

"Why did they tell you?"

"They told me, because after my break up with Dev, I didn't want to trust any man, especially Derek. No matter what he did and no matter how much I had grown to care for him, I was bound and determine to keep it strictly professional."

Extremely curious, Kevin asks "So, what changed your mind?"

Smiling as she thought back to how Derek would bring her flowers after every show and how relentless he had been in asking her out, Karen replies, "Tom and Julia sat me down and asked me to put Derek out of his misery and go out with him. When I explained my doubts, Tom told me how Derek had ended things with Ivy. Tom hadn't always been a fan of Derek, but he told me how different he was because of me."

"Wow, so the Dark Lord had to prove himself; good for you." Kevin laughs. "I have to ask, where did he take you on your first date? I bet it was some fancy restaurant."

"No, it wasn't. He planned the sweetest first date I had ever been on. We went to Bryant Park to watch a movie. He had a picnic basket the whole nine yards. It was perfect until we realized there were ants all over us."

Kevin bursts into laughter, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Trust me, I'm not, and it gets better. Right at the moment we discover the blanket is on an ant pile, it starts to pour. Derek is cursing trying frantically to gather everything and in that moment, soaking wet in the rain, I fell in love. Despite what happened in his past; Tom, Julia, Bobby and the gang, were right, Derek had changed. He deserved a second chance."

Kevin blushed, "are you saying I should give Ivy a second chance?"

"I'm saying be honest with yourself and Ivy. If you care about her, then give her a second chance. If you truly see her only as a friend, then tell her that too."

"I do care about her, I just don't know if I'm ready for the drama?" he explains.

Karen smiles, "Ivy and I may never be friends, but I do know she is capable of loving; and wants to be loved. So, consider this advice as my way of repaying the favor Tom and the others did for me nine years ago. From someone who has been where you are; trust me when I say, the risk of getting hurt is well worth the love you stand to gain."

"Thank you," Kevin tells her.

"Sure, we better get back to the studio."

Intrigued by how far Karen and Derek had come, in their relationship; Kevin continued to ask questions on the way back to the studio. Karen happily answered each one for she hoped that by hearing her story, Kevin would give Ivy a chance. It was true what she had told him, she and Ivy would probably never be friends; but, she still wished for her once rival to experience what a healthy relationship was like and what it felt like to be loved for who you are and not who everyone would like you to be. If she could help give that to Ivy, Karen would answer as many questions as Kevin cared to throw at her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Flash Back**

"Say something," Ivy said. She had decided to tell Kevin everything that had taken place between her, Derek and Karen. She told him about the random nights she would show up at Derek's banging on the door for him to let her in only so that when he did, despite his rejection of her advances, she would text Karen: to the fateful day Dustin was born. Ivy didn't want Kevin to hear from anyone else that in fact she had been in a very dark place at one time.

"It's a lot to take in," he remarked. "I mean, I can see now why Derek and Karen have issues with you."

"But I'm not that person anymore," her words almost a plea.

"I know that, Ivy, but I'm not going to sit here and say that what you've told me doesn't scare me. What happens if we don't work out, is that what I can expect?"

"What will it take to prove to you I wouldn't do that to you?" she asked

"It doesn't work that way," he emphasized, "trust is something earned over time."

"Are you willing to give me that time?"

"I want too, but there is one thing I want you to do if we are going to have any chance," he told her.

"Anything!"

"You need to meet with Derek and Karen and apologize. I didn't hear anywhere in your recollection of past events, an apology."

"Until I met you, I guess I never felt I had done anything wrong. I played off Karen's fall as an accident and my past run-ins with Derek as payback," she replied. "But I can see now I was wrong."

"So, does that mean you'lll talk to them? Ivy, we are going out for previews; I don't want tension and if I want to hang with Derek or Karen, I want to be able to invite you."

"Yes, I will talk to them. Will you come with me for support." She asked

"Sure."

**Present Day**

"Ivy, stop fidgeting"

"What if tonight causes more problems?" she asks as they enter the elevator heading up to Karen and Derek's place.

"It will be fine;" Kevin smiles "trust me."

The elevator doors open and small foot steps can be heard rounding the corner. "Uncle Kevin!" Dustin enthusiastically greets with a hug; he is followed by his sister.

"Hey D, Hello Cutie" he answers "Do I get a hug, from my favorite girl?" he asks Rose.

Nodding her head in reply she jumps into his arms and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I helped Mommy bake a cake for you," the little girl proudly states.

"And it tastes pretty good," Dustin adds, "I got to lick the bowl" he smiles at the two adults as they inch their way into the living area.

"Don't I get a hello?" Ivy questions.

"I'm sorry, hello Ms. Ivy," Dustin says extending his hand.

"Hello Ms. Ivy," Rose adds.

"No hug?" she looks at the two.

"Oh," Dustin says with raised eyebrows so much like his father. "I didn't think you'd like a hug from us," he innocently replies.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you always seem frustrated when I try to talk to you, and the last time you got mad when I accidently touched you." He answers.

Hearing the young boys reasoning, Ivy instantly feels guilty as she realizes what he said was true. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, but I'm trying to get better," she tells him.

The four stop at the entrance of the living room waiting for Dustin's reaction. He smiles and walks over to Ivy with his arms open. "My dad always says never deny a lady a hug or a kiss. So, sure I'll give you a hug."

Kevin can't help but laugh as Ivy bends down to embrace the young boy.

"What about you Rose? Do you think you can give my friend Ivy here a hug?"

The little girl nods and leans over in Kevin's embrace to hug Ivy. Ivy can see Karen walking towards them and suddenly feels anxious.

"Hey you two, let Uncle Kevin and Ivy get comfortable," she instructs ruffling Dustin's hair. "I think your Dad could use help setting the table."

"Yes ma'am" they both answer," Kevin puts Rose down and the two take off towards the kitchen. Stopping mid-way, Dustin turns "guess what, mom, Miss Ivy let us give her a hug!" He exclaims.

"That's great son," she smiles. Turning to Ivy she says, "thanks for doing that, he was so afraid you didn't like him."

"I'm so sorry, for making him feel that way," Ivy responds as the three make their entrance into the kitchen.

"Hello, Ivy" Derek greets with a half smile from behind the counter.

"Hi," Ivy answers.

"Kevin," Derek nods

"Hey Derek, it smells fantastic; what did you cook?"

"I went for something simple, steaks with vegetables and mash potatoes."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook," Ivy interjects.

"I never had a reason to before, but married life has taught me cooking can have great benefits when done in the right company," he mischievously smirks at Karen.

"So you two are together now?" he phrases more as a statement than question, looking at Kevin and Ivy.

"We're seeing what happens," Kevin replies.

"As long as private stays out of the studio," Derek remarks more firmly than he intended.

"Derek!" Karen chides

"What, I'm being honest," he says. "Think of it more as advice then," he tells them. "Karen, separation between work and home is what has kept us sane these past eight years."

"You're right I guess, there is no way I could have put up with you being a dictator and ass at work and home," she laughs.

Kevin and Ivy's eyes widen in shock and they wait for Derek's temper to flare. To their surprise though, he laughs a deep laugh. "But what a fine ass I am, Love wouldn't you agree."

Karen holds up a white napkin in a sign of surrender. "Let's eat before you ego gets any bigger."

Sitting across from Kevin, Rose has been silently observing. "Uncle Kevin, do you like Ivy?" Rose asks in a small but clear voice.

Kevin blushes "Yes I do, why sweetheart?"

"Does that mean I won't be your special girl anymore?" her voice now almost a whisper.

"You aren't a real girl anyway," Dustin responds before Kevin. "Men kiss real girls like dad kisses mom. Uncle Kevin can't kiss you like that, it would be gross."

Kevin can see Rose's eyes start to tear. "Rose, you'll always be my special girl, just not in the same way as Ivy. I still love you but I care for Ivy too, is that alright?"

The little girl smiles and nods her head yes. Looking at her Ivy can't help but say "Karen, she looks so much like you, especially her smile. She is beautiful."

At first the three are little thrown off by the compliment but Karen quickly recovers, "thanks, Ivy."

Dinner is over and Dustin and Rose are sent to their rooms. The four make their way into the living room, where there is an awkward silence until Ivy finally speaks. "I guess you're probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you."

"You mean telling us about your relationship isn't the reason?" Derek asks.

"No," Ivy smiles. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I know after all that I've done to you both, it may never be enough but I'd like for it to be a start."

Ivy looks at the couple sitting across from her and their expression is unreadable. She starts to get nervous and in her mind thinks, _I knew this was a bad idea. _Before she can attempt to take back or modify what she has said, Karen speaks.

"Wow, I have to say I wasn't expecting that. I'm glad though. I know, I for one haven't made it the easiest and I would like to make a fresh start too," she replies.

Karen can feel Derek's hand tighten in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. He looks to her and then to Ivy. "You are right Ivy, sorry may not erase the memories of what happened the day Dustin was born; but, I'm tired of carrying around this animosity towards you. I was no angel in my past and should take responsibility for driving you to some of your behavior."

"I appreciate the fact that both of you want to take some responsibility, but in reality, at some point it became all me. Everyone was right to say I carried a chip on my shoulder when I first started this project. I wanted to prove you were wrong for the past decisions you made concerning me. I realize now I was so wrong. "

"I was lucky Karen gave me a second chance and it was because of her love that I became a better man. So, who am I to say you can't change? I'd like to start fresh and whatever support I can provide to you both, I will," Derek finishes.

Ivy lets out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. "Thank you, seeing you tonight, I would like to have a family like this one day, with someone who loves me. The two of you deserve the happiness you have; I know it hasn't been easy. Dustin and Rose are amazing," she tells the couple.

"You'll find it, Ivy," Karen replies, "who knows, it might even be right beside you." She looks at Kevin who blushes.

The cab ride home is quiet. "What are you thinking about?" Kevin asks.

"I feel as though for the first time in my life, I'm living for me; no one else," she smiles. "Thank you. Whatever happens between us, you've already saved me," she kisses his cheek. Ivy had never felt so content before as she snuggled in Kevin's warm embrace. From this night forward she no was no longer living in anyone's shadow.


	22. Chapter 22

"Babe did you pack the stroller?" Karen asks from inside the closet where she is trying to find her other shoe. She and Derek had made the decision to drive to D.C. for tech and previews because of the large amount of stuff they need for Dustin and Rose. Plus, they also wanted to have a vehicle to take in the sites on off days.

"Yes, but have you seen Dustin's blanket he wants to use it during the drive."

"I figured as much, it's in the duffle bag with the dvds and video games," she says with a touch of excitement as she squeals "Ooh...Ooh, I found it, I found my other shoe. Babe, I'm ready now."

She enters the living room and tries desperately to stifle a laugh at the site in front of her. "Look Mommy, Daddy helped me comb my hair," Rose exclaims shaking her pig-tails from side to side.

"That's great sweetie, but umm, they're a little uneven; you want me to fix them?" she asks.

"No thank you, Daddy says it adds character," the little girl smiles brightly.

"You know what, I think Daddy is right," Karen assures her little girl. "Are we ready?" she asks as Dustin and Derek enter the living room having returned from packing the last items.

"I think we are Love, we took the bag of snacks and drinks, and loaded a dvd so it's ready to play when we take off."

"Dustin, you took your backpack right?"

"Yes ma'am; but why do I have to study?"

"Because, you and Abbey will have a tutor, you still have to keep up with your studies Son," Derek answers.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright gang, we need to leave now if are going to make it for the start of tech," Derek says as he ushers his family out the door.

Karen stops at the door and turns to Derek, "thanks for getting Rose dressed and the car packed," she says placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He smiles, "sorry about the hair, Love, she wouldn't sit still."

"What are you talking about, it adds character," Karen grins as she takes his hand. Leaning into his shoulder she sighs in content at the sight of their two children walking in front.

Five hours and a few restroom breaks later, the Wills family arrives with 10 minutes to spare at the theater. "Okay you two, remember what your Dad and I explained you need to try to keep quiet. If you need something look for me first and then you Dad. And you are not to leave your area do you understand?" Karen stresses.

"Don't worry, I'll keep any eye on Rose," Dustin says.

"We appreciate that Son, but not leaving your seat also means you too," Derek warns as he hands Dustin his backpack.

"Yes sir," the young boy nods, taking Derek's hand.

The four enter the theater and Dustin's face lights up and his mouth falls open in awe. "Wow," he smiles, his green eyes dancing with excitement. "This is awesome, it's so big." Derek glances at Karen and they exchange a look of pride. Sure, Dustin has seen his mother on stage before, but this production is different; this time he has been with them every step of the way.

"Look, there's Uncle Tom on the stage. No one is here can I call him, Dad?"

"Yes, but just this once since no one is here," Derek answers as they make their way down the aisle towards their table.

"Uncle Tom!" the young boy calls out catching Tom's eye.

"Hey guys," Tom waves. "D and Rose you want to come up on stage before everyone gets here?" he asks.

Dustin looks up at his parents displaying his best pout. Karen laughs "Go ahead just be careful, please."

"Come on Rose, we can practice our dance moves. I'll even hold out my hand if you want to twirl." Rose squeals in delight as she grabs her brother's hand and run towards the stage.

"I'm glad we brought them," Karen tells her husband. "I can't imagine not being together as a family." Her head on Derek's chest and his arm around her shoulder, they watch together as Tom plays the piano while Dustin helps Rose twirls and her sweet voice fills the stage.

"She's going to be a star like her mother," Derek says taking in the sight of his beautiful wife.

"And he is going to be a legendary director and choreographer, like his father," she replies kissing his cheek.

"Starting them early I see," a male voice coming from the back of the theater startles them. Looking back they see Oliver Baxter making his way accompanied by his wife, Susan.

"What can we say, it's in their blood," Derek answers. "Oliver, Susan, to what do we owe the honor of your presence," extending his hand to Oliver and then embracing Susan in a hug. Karen does the same.

"I told you at the workshop preview I would reevaluate my decision; so we're in town to catch tomorrow night's show.

Tom having seen the possible investor has made his way down the stage along with the children. "Oliver, Susan, it's great to see you."

"Who might this handsome young man and beautiful little girl be?"

"I'm Dustin and this is sister, Rose, it's very nice to meet you." he says extending a hand while nudging his sister to do the same.

"Aren't you just the cutest," Susan comments. "Dustin and Rose, it's very nice to meet you too. I'm Susan and this is my husband, Oliver."

"You must get your manners from your mother," Oliver laughs with a pat on Derek's back.

"Are you here to see the preview tomorrow?" Dustin asks the older man. "Uncle Kevin and Miss Ivy are really good," he praises. "Plus, the dancing is really cool too; it's not the slow kind my Dad likes to practice with my Mom," he grins.

Oliver and Susan can't help but laugh as Derek's face turns extremely red. "I see, your characteristics in him now Derek, blunt honesty."

"What about you sweetheart," Susan asks Rose "what do you like about the play?"

"I like the singing," Rose replies, "one day I want to sing like Mommy,"

"Their accents are adorable" Susan adds looking to Derek and Karen.

"Luckily they've picked up some of their father's accent and culture from our stays in London," Karen replies.

"Grandma Rose and Aunt Grace can sing and dance," Dustin states. "They have a school they teach boys and girls. It doesn't even feel like school the students get to practice during the day. Grandma says when we are older if Mom and Dad say its okay we can stay with her for the summer." His eyes widen with each word he speaks, "right Mom?"

"Yes Son, she did say that."

"Will you be at the show to tomorrow Dustin?" Oliver asks.

"Yes Sir, but Rose and I have to be quiet."

"Daddy says we can't sing along," Rose adds in a soft disappointed voice.

"Well, our friends will be sitting with us and I bet if we can sit with you, they won't mind if you sing along," he winks at her. "Timothy and Monique will be joining us tomorrow," he addresses Derek, Tom and Karen. "Would it be possible to sit with you and your family?"

"Of course, I'll make arrangements," Karen answers.

"Tom, will Sam be joining you with your son?" Susan inquires.

"Sam will be joining us, but our son I'm afraid wouldn't make it all the way through without letting out a cry," he laughs.

"I have to say, I admire the sense of family you have cultivated in this production," Oliver says. "I really hope Ivy pulls through for you."

"She will," Derek answers, "you will be surprised."

"Alright then, we'll get out of your way for now; and see you tomorrow night."

"Bye young man," he smiles at Dustin. "And you little lady, I expect to hear you tomorrow, okay," the young girl beams and nods her head in the affirmative.

The three adults watch Oliver and his wife leave, "I can't believe he came back," Tom speaks up. "That's a good sign, hopefully Ivy can pull it off."

"She will," Karen firmly states. "She believes in herself now."

"I think she will too," Derek agrees. "But, if we don't get this stage set up, her confidence will be for nothing. Shall we get started." his voice a firm solid tone.

Dustin, who has been silently observing, taps on Derek's arm. "Is it time to be Director now Dad?"

Tom and Karen smirk at Derek's surprise. "It is buddy, so I need you to sit here with your sister, alright."

"I understand, Dad I want to watch and learn; one day I want to work in the theater."

Hearing Dustin say that, Karen doesn't have to see Derek's face to know he is grinning from ear to ear. Derek didn't have his father's support when he made the decision to enter into the theater; so the fact his Son at least for now, wants to follow in his footsteps, is something he will support 100%.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mom, why do I have to wear this jacket?" Dustin asks desperately trying to remove the grey jacket he is wearing over a navy button down shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Son, its a special night and everyone is dressed up, look at your Dad," Karen points to Derek who is wearing a fitted black suit with a white button dress shirt. "At least you get to wear jeans," she consoles.

Dustin nods holding Karen's hand as they walk towards his father who is carrying Rose and talking to other men in suits. "Mom,"

"Yes, baby"

"You look really pretty," he tells her with a smile.

"Thank you, look very handsome yourself."

Derek spots the two and immediately a smile graces his face. The men surrounding him follow his eyes and they too smile when mother and son join the group.

"Karen, you look stunning," Oliver Baxter greets with a kiss on her cheek. Bending slightly down he extends a hand to Dustin. "Hello there young man, are you ready for tonight?"

"Hello, Sir. It's nice to see you again. I'm super excited but I hope no one misses a step," he says in a serious tone. "Where is the nice lady you were with yesterday?" Dustin questions.

Oliver laughs "she is around here somewhere," he answers.

"Timothy," Karen greets with a warm embrace. "This is Dustin."

"Hello, Dustin, its nice to meet you. Oliver here has told me all about you. He says you are just like your Dad."

"Really!" Dustin exclaims, his eye's dancing with excitement as he shakes Timothy's hand. "I want to be like Dad when I grow up. He lets me take notes at rehearsal and shows me how to count steps" the young boy gushes.

The two men shake their heads looking at Derek "you better watch out, your son just might out do you."

Derek beams with pride, "nothing would make me happier."

A chime is heard and the lights in the private lounge flicker. "I do believe it's time," Derek states. "Shall we head in."

The group take their seat with Susan and Monique, Timothy's daughter, finally joining them and Tom, Julia and Sam already situated.

The theater lights dim and Karen watches her children became emersed in the art known as Broadway. Rose's eyes widen with excitement as she turns in Derek's lap, "is it starting daddy?" she whispers.

"Yes angel so remember you have to try to whisper," he gently reminds.

"Mom, do you think Miss Ivy and Uncle Kevin are nervous?" Dustin questions. "There are so many people."

"Maybe, but that will make them to do better," Karen answers.

The music starts and Ivy takes the stage "Abbs, Rose!" Dustin quietly calls "are you ready?"

Derek, Karen and Julia share a concerned look but to their surprise, the possible distraction they anticipate never occurs. As soon as the first notes are sung the three immediately begin to bop to the beat of the music. Dustin inches to the edge of his seat and using his hands to count steps gives a knowing smile to his father each time a scene goes off without a mistake. Rose sways in Derek's lap softly singing along to the songs as Ivy and Jessica sing. Abbey stands in front of her seat silently mimicking dance moves. Seeing them so invested in the production and enjoying every minute, affirms for all three parents that family and Broadway can peacefully mix.

The possible investors sharing the box seats are enamored with the production but even more impressed by three young children. Intermission comes quickly and the group exits the box making their way to the private bar. "I will be sure to remember tonight," Monique tells Julia and Karen. "First, the show is fantastic and secondly, watching your children I know I'm seeing the future of Broadway and I'm excited."

Susan happily agrees with the assessment and adds "I'm also impressed with how grounded and humble they are."

"Thank you," Julia and Karen respond. "Family is really important to us and this production is the first time for me that I was truly able to embrace the two." Julia says. "When I had Leo, family and theater never mixed, so I am extremely grateful for the atmosphere Karen and Derek have created."

Karen blushes at Julia's comments. "Derek and I consider Julia and the others our family and we could never imagine not having Abbey or Daniel with us."

The four continue talking and before they know it, intermission is over. The second part of the show continues without a problem and concludes with a standing ovation. Dustin and Abbey jump in their seats while Rose claps and squeals in Derek's arms. "They did it Dad!" Dustin grins.

"Yes they did, buddy."

Derek, Karen and Julia escort the possible investors once again to the private lounge where they are joined by Tom and Sam who had seen the second half of the show from behind stage. Oliver was the first to speak "I have to hand it to you all, I can see now why you stuck with Ivy. Once on Broadway 'Seduction' is going to be a Tony contender and we want to be a part of it. Susan and I are willing to pledge $1,000,000 towards the production."

"We feel the same way," Timothy adds. "Monique and I would also like to pledge $1,000,000."

Derek, Karen, Julia and Tom are speechless. "Thank you," Derek finally voices.

"No need for thanks, we all know this is a business decision," Oliver affirms.

"Oliver," Timothy interjects, "isn't there something else you owe Derek?"

"Not that I'm aware of," a confused Oliver answers.

"Oh, I recall someone betting to bend down on his knees before Derek if Ivy worked out," Timothy retorts.

Shocked, Oliver stares at Derek. "Don't worry about it," Derek assures as the others laugh.

"No, I'm a man of my word," Oliver responds bending down on his knees and bowing with his hands extended in praise before Derek.

"Oliver seriously, its not necessary," Derek moves to help the man up as those around break into laughter.

"Now, that I've humbled myself," I thinks its time to celebrate the future of Broadway, don't you think," Oliver asks.

"Yes," the group answers as they make their way to the after party.

"Grown ups, they can be pretty strange" Abbey could be heard telling Dustin who is holding his sister's hand.

"I know," Dustin agrees shaking his head "my mom told me I had to behave but I wonder how come nobody told Mr. Oliver not to throw himself on the floor."

The adults burst into laughter. It was a good night, better than anyone imagined and their play 'Seduction' was one step closer to Broadway.


	24. Chapter 24

Ivy is beside herself; while this isn't Broadway just yet, tonight is the closest to living her dream she has ever been. Exchanging congratulatory embraces with her fellow cast members, she searches the sea of well wishers wanting to find the two people responsible for everything. Mid-stage she spots the tall British man standing in a corner tightly holding his sleeping daughter. He is wearing a black fitted suit and a perfectly trimmed 5 o'clock shadow. Seeing him this way, it's easy to remember what made her fall for him. She studies him a little longer, when suddenly a genuine smile appears on his face. Although she has a good idea as to the cause of his change in expression, she follows his line of sight anyway. True to her gut feeling, Ivy can see Karen in a tight but tastefully fitted black dress. The front is low cut showing just the right amount of cleavage. Stunning is the only word Ivy can think of. Walking hand in hand with her is a very dashing Dustin who is almost the split image of his father. Together they are an extremely attractive family.

"Hey leading lady," a low husky voice brings her out of her revere. Ivy recognizes the voice and she can't help but smile.

"Hey yourself my leading man," she turns and gives Kevin a gentle kiss.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just admiring the Wills family," she answers. "I was on my way to thank them. I saw them earlier but I couldn't break away. I owe them so much."

"They really are an amazing family. I spoke to them already and they got pretty exciting news from several investors." Kevin adds. Changing topics he asks "Can you see yourself having a family one day?"

Glancing at Derek and Karen once more, Ivy replies "with the right man, I can."

"Good," Kevin smirks. "Shall we head over to them?" He asks taking her hand in his.

"Dad, guess who I met?" the young boy enthusiastically asks.

"Who buddy?" Derek inquires as he wraps his arm around Karen's waist.

"Veronica Moore!"

Karen laughs at her son's excitement. "Why don't you explain to your dad why you're so excited," Karen ruffles her son's hair while looking at Derek with a smirk.

"Am I missing something, I didn't think he knew who Ronnie was?"

"Ms. Moore says you made her a star and she thinks I could be just like you."

Derek blushes at Ronnie's words and quickly addresses his son. "That was very nice of her to say but she worked very hard to become a star. But she is right about you. You buddy, can be anything you want when you grow up."

"He's right," a female voice is heard from behind the couple.

"Miss Ivy, you were awesome!" the young boy exclaims. "You were great too Uncle Kevin."

"Thank you Dustin, " she answers while bringing the young boy in for a hug.

"Karen, Derek I wanted to thank you so much for everything," she says raising herself from her embrace with Dustin.

"We should be thanking you Ivy, for sticking with us," Karen graciously responds. "And may I say you look beautiful."

Ivy beams "Thank you that means a lot to me and you and your family look amazing as well."

"It hasn't been a easy process but it was worth the challenges. You were great tonight Ivy." Derek adds.

Tears forming in her eyes Ivy looks at the British man "I never understood or appreciated until tonight just how great you are as director and as a man. I guess it took me longer to mature as actress."

Derek smiles "or perhaps it just took a little faith in yourself and someone beside you to believe in you."

Ivy looks from Derek to Kevin "I suppose you're right."

"Will you be going to the after party?" Kevin asks.

"No we are going to head back to the hotel and enjoy a relaxing evening watching movies. Someone wants to see Harry Potter as Ms. Abigail Swift told him it was the greatest movie," Derek rolls his eyes as he nods towards Dustin.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Derek Wills would pass up an opportunity to look for money."

"Well thanks to you we have secured a good deal. Ask Tom tonight he will be more than happy to elaborate."

"Can we go now," Dustin asks. "I'm hungry."

Karen and Derek both smile at their son. For being a long day, they really couldn't have asked for any better behavior than their children have displayed. Tonight has been their first exposure to media and fans and both did wonderful. The flashes from cameras hadn't frightened them and both readily and willingly gave smiles when asked.

"Yes buddy, let's get home."

As the Wills family exits the theater, graciously saying goodbyes on the way out, Ivy smiles. Her relationship with Karen and Derek has come such a long way in a short time and she couldn't be happier.


	25. Chapter 25

"What should I do?" Karen asks as she looks at the book lying before her.

"Love, you know what I think you should do, the question is will you let yourself do it."

"It's not that easy, Derek; if I accept this role I will be in direct competition with our production."

Derek laughs earning himself a glare. "I'm sorry for laughing, but your modesty is endearing. Love, our production is strong enough to earn a Tony despite your presence on stage. Now whether or not Ivy can withstand the competition for a Tony; the answer is probably not."

"That's your bias opinion because Ivy is really, really, good," Karen responds.

"I have no reason to be bias, Love; we are married if you remember, so regardless of how brutally honest I am with regards to your talent, you are stuck with me," he grins. "Besides, no matter how good Ivy is; since when have you ever known a leading lady to be surpassed by the leading man?"

"That was only the opinion of two critics," she retorts.

"Now, you are just trying to kid yourself," he raises an eyebrow to her. "Why else do you think Jimmy and Kyle asked you? They know you will be a star who both leads and supports."

"Well, maybe it's not a good idea to do the play given Jimmy and my history. That wouldn't be fair to you," Karen says hoping jealousy will make Derek change his opinion. Soon after Karen broke up with Dev, she dove into a brief relationship with Jimmy. Well if you could call it a relationship since it was more physical in nature than emotional. She ended the affair when she began to notice the same possessive and jealous tendencies in Jimmy that overwhelmed her relationship with Dev.

"After eight years and two children trust me love I'm not the least bit concerned over Jimmy." Grinning he continues "I am certain you love me and have no doubt I can still pleasure and love you."

Blushing Karen was a loss for words. Not able to think of any other argument as to why she shouldn't accept the role; she simply responds "this is Ivy's time. She's waited so long to be a star, who am I to just come in at the last minute and compete against her. Isn't that exactly what I did the last time?"

Looking into his wife's eyes, Derek saw nothing but remorse and conflict. He knew she wanted nothing more than to accept the role, it was perfect for her. She loved to perform and in this role she would shine. But one of the reasons he fell in love with her was her heart. Unlike other Broadway icons, Karen didn't mind sharing the spotlight. And though she would never admit it; he knew the thought that Ivy may be overlooked for a Tony should they both be nominated worried her.

"Karen, if you don't accept the role, that doesn't guarantee Ivy will win a Tony. You know I'm right when I say that Ivy's performance has flaws. All it will take for her to lose is someone else to come along who commands the stage more. It is just a fact, Love. Be put, I love you and because of that, I will share a certain piece of information with you. In order for an actress to be nominated for a Tony for leading actress; they must open the play when it hits Broadway."

Karen sat thinking about what Derek had just said. Sinking in she smiles and asks, "Do you think Kyle and Jimmy would allow that?"

"I think Kyle and Jimmy are more concerned with proving to everyone they're first production wasn't a fluke and I know they don't want to lose you a second time; so I am going to say yes."

A slow smile growing on her face, Karen gets up from the table and walks over to Derek who is leaning against the counter. Standing directly in front of him, she wraps her arms around his waist and places her head against his chest. He bends down to kiss the top of her head as she sighs, "How did I get so lucky? I love you so much Derek Wills."

"I love you too Mrs. Wills. Why call Jimmy," he says kissing her passionately on the lips.

The next morning the studio is abuzz with the news when Ivy arrives. "What's going on?" she questions.

"You haven't heard?" Amanda asks confusion clear on her face. "Karen was offered and accepted the leading role in the production Twisted Fate."

"When did this happen?"

"She accepted last night and decided to calls us before we heard it from the papers."

"This is bullshit!" Ivy exclaims. "I'm the lead in this play yet no one bothered to contact me."

"What are you going on about Ivy," a voice came from behind her.

Turning, Ivy saw Kevin standing in front of her. "Did you know?" she inquires anger evident in her voice.

"Yes Ivy I did; and so would you if your phone was on," he responds reaching for her phone and revealing to her the phone was in fact turned off.

Ivy was beet red but not ready to concede she changes her argument. "That still doesn't erase the fact that once again she has to one up me. She sees I'm succeeding and she can't stand it. Just like eight years ago she is competing with me again."

Kevin too is now angry and he is glad he had made the decision to pull Ivy away from everyone to talk about this. "Ivy, you never cease to amaze me and this time it's not a good thing. Just when I thought you were past your insecurities and petty jealousies, yet here they are again. If you weren't so quick to jump to conclusions, you would know that Karen isn't competing with you Ivy. Yes, she accepted the role; but, she accepted on the condition that she would not open first night on Broadway."

"Why should that matter to me?" Ivy asks

"Because, Ivy, If she doesn't open on Broadway then she can't be nominated for a Tony," Kevin answers shaking his head in disappointment.

Realization hitting Ivy, she opens her mouth to speak but is shut down by Kevin's raised hand. "Don't Ivy because I don't want to hear another excuse. We have to get back into the studio. Despite what you may think, the people in there are counting on us and I for one have no intention of letting them down."

As he leaves the room, all Ivy stares in disbelief. Once again her insecurities have gotten the best of her. She knows Kevin won't tell Karen or Derek what Ivy said simply because he doesn't want to hurt Karen's feelings. Ivy's concern is what her mistake means for her future with Kevin. She takes a deep breath , leaves the room and heads back to the studio.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure this the right place?" Jimmy asks stepping out of the cab.

"Yup, have the address right here; but I guess there's just one way to find out hit the buzzer," Kyle replies as the two are now standing at the building's door.

The buzzer notifying the Wills of a visitor's arrival can be heard throughout the apartment. "I'll get it Dad," Dustin exclaims from the couch.

"I can't believe you forgot to reset the alarm," Karen says to her husband who is racing down the stairs pulling a t-shirt on along the way.

"I'm sorry, Love," he replies back. "I can't help I was distracted," he smiles thinking back to their morning pleasures. "I'll start breakfast."

Kyle and Jimmy are buzzed in and given an access code for the elevator. Walking down the hallway pass the studios; Jimmy lets out a low whistle. "Wow so this is what serious money gets you," he says.

"Come on, we haven't done bad for ourselves," Kyle replies.

"I agree, I just mean this is what four combined Tony awards, two albums and two Oscar's buys."

"Well when you put it that way, you have a point," Kyle laughs pushing the elevator button.

A few minutes later the doors open into a foyer. "Hello," they call out.

"Over here," they can hear a young boy call out. Following his voice they enter the living room and are greeted by a young boy and girl sitting in front of the television giggling at what looks to be cartoons. "Hi, I'm Dustin and this is my sister, Rose," they both wave. "My Dad is in the kitchen," Dustin instructs pointing in his father's direction.

Laughing at the blunt yet polite greeting, Kyle and Jimmy walk towards the kitchen following the smell of coffee. "Derek," Jimmy greets trying not the startle the director whose back is facing them.

Turning Derek smiles "hello Jimmy, Kyle" he offers a hand coming around from behind the counter. "Can I get you a mug of coffee?"

"Sounds great," they reply in unison.

"I apologize for Karen's tardiness, as according to my wife it's my fault she slept in," he grins.

"Hey, I can hear you," a soft bubbly voice says from the entry way.

"I have no doubt Love," Derek answers.

"Hi guys," Karen greets Kyle and Jimmy, embracing both in a hug.

"Hello gorgeous," Kyle answers.

"So, are you excited?" Jimmy asks.

"I can't wait; I haven't been this anxious to start a new show in a long time. And I really want to thank you for agreeing to my request to not open the first show on Broadway."

"This girl Ivy must be a good friend for you to pass up the opportunity for a Tony," Jimmy replies. "But hey, this is a small concession for us to make if it means we have you on board," he finishes pulling out a contract for her signature.

"It's about me," Karen answers as she puts her signature to paper. "It's something I have to do."

Derek looks at Karen and can see, she is uncomfortable with the comment Jimmy made regarding being friends with Ivy. He knows the magnitude of what she is giving up seems crazy to some, but he understands; for his wife it's more about finally closing the door on the past. For Karen, her act isn't done out cockiness; she doesn't assume she will automatically win a Tony, but it's about presentation. Coming onto a show will appear to Ivy that Karen is trying to one up her. She wants Ivy to have her chance and if it works out great.

Wanting to change the topics Derek announces "breakfast is ready."

"Dustin, Rose, come on it time to eat," Karen calls.

Kyle and Jimmy make their way to the table and Dustin and Rose join. The little girl makes a decision to sit between the two new boys and Derek can't help but roll his eyes. "Love, you need to talk to your daughter. She is only three and already a flirt. At this rate she is going to give me a heart attack."

The three laugh at his reaction while Rose is completely oblivious simply giggling and laughing along. "So aside from the new show, how are you two?" Karen asks. "Is there a significant other?"

"Always tactful Love," Derek chuckles.

"What, it's just a question between friends. It's been awhile since we last talked," she smiles.

"No one for me," Kyle answers. "But Jimmy seems to have been hooked."

"Really," Karen asks raising her eyebrows.

He laughs and a shy smile crosses his face. "There is a woman I am getting too know and I like her a lot. Maybe, someday I want to have what the two of you have here."

"I'm happy for you. I can't wait to meet her."

Kyle laughs earning a questioning look from the others. "What's so funny?" Jimmy questions.

"Look at us, who would have thought you and Derek would be sitting in the same room laughing and having a good time. We've come a long way, that's all."

Shaking his head Jimmy grins, "Let's say I've grown up since HitList."

"And I'm not as much of a prat," Derek adds.

"To new beginnings with my boys," Karen interjects raising her juice.

Clearing his throat Derek says "I hope you were referring to Kyle, Jimmy and Dustin, Love; because I'm all man."

Not able to hold her laugh, Karen spits her juice out. "I'm sorry babe, of course you're my man," Karen replies leaning into Derek and kissing his lips.

Glancing at Jimmy, Dustin shakes his head and remarks "this is what I have to witness every day."

The four adults laugh and the rest of breakfast is spent is great conversation covering both professional and personal aspects of their lives.

Finally after several hours, Kyle and Jimmy stand to leave. "Your place is amazing," Kyle says.

"Thanks," Karen answers.

"I love the studios," Jimmy adds.

"Well whenever you want to use them, just call. If they are free, they are yours," Derek replies. "I'll walk you out and let you take a look and see if they will work."

"Sounds good, we might just take you up on the offer," Kyle replies.

"Can I go too Dad?" Dustin asks.

"Sure, come on son."

The four enter the elevator and Dustin is the first to speak, "are you my Mom's new boss?"

Kyle and Jimmy look at the young boy, "I guess you could say that."

"When she starts practicing, can I visit sometimes?"

"Sure, I think that can be arranged," Kyle responds.

"Awesome!" Dustin exclaims. "Did you hear that Dad, I get to see Mom in her new show?"

"I did buddy and I bet mom will like that," Derek ruffles his son's hair.

Kyle smiles at the father and son. As the door opens Dustin grabs his hand, "come on I'll show you the studio," his excitement growing.

Dustin opens the first studio and is surprised by who he sees, "Uncle Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"Hey D, I came by to practice for a little while."

"This is Kyle and Jimmy," the young point says pointing to the two men. "They're Mom's new boss," he grins.

"Hey," Kevin extents a hand. "It's nice to meet you; I'm a big fan of your shows."

"Thanks," Jimmy answers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention I'd be coming in this morning, I didn't think you'd be using it," Kevin says to Derek.

"No worries, we aren't going to use it, I'm just showing these two around. Take your time."

"It was nice to meet you," Kyle and Jimmy state. "Derek, we can let ourselves out. Thanks for breakfast and we really will consider your offer of using one of your studios."

"Just say the word and it's yours."

"Dustin, it was nice meeting you," the two men smile. "We look forward to seeing you at your Mom's rehearsals."

"I can't wait," he waves back. The two men close the door and Dustin hears his father call him. "Son, why don't you go back upstairs and I'll be up in a little while."

"Yes Sir."

When Dustin leaves, Derek glances at Kevin who is in the process of taking off his dance shoes. "So, what are you really doing here on a Saturday, Kevin?"

"Like I said, I wanted to practice the intro scene of Act 2."

Derek laughs, "You know one of the things I like to think I do really well is observe people's behavior and habits." Kevin avoids the director's stare and continues to pack his things. "Were her actions really that bad?" Derek's words break the silence.

This time his words catch Kevin's attention and the young man's lips turn slightly down as he begins to speak. "I just don't know if I'm cut out to handle all her insecurities and the irrational reactions they can cause."

Derek laughs, "Let me guess, Karen's new role?"

Kevin nods yes.

"Look, I'm not one to make excuses and especially for Ivy. However, you have to understand that in this business there are three types of people. Those who work in the business because they love it but they accept the fact they will never be a star; those who almost have star quality; and then those who are naturals. You and Karen are naturals. Yes, you work hard but you also have Gods given quality that people are drawn to you. And because of this gift, you can remain true to yourself and true to the art. I am not saying you don't work hard, but to the outsider it looks as if things come easy for you. Ivy on the other hand, falls into the middle category. And the longer an actor in that category stays in the business, the easier it is for them to lose who they are. I mean imagine constantly being on the cusp of obtaining your dream, only to be told you just were quiet good enough to be the star; yet knowing your better than the ensemble."

Kevin gives Derek a thoughtful but sad smile. "But you and Karen sought Ivy out for this role; shouldn't that be enough for her to realize she has nothing to prove?"

"Yes and no. Until this show is on Broadway, Ivy will always have something to prove to herself and she will remain in fear of having the role pulled from her. The fear is what drives her to moments of both greatness and foolishness. They come together. The question is do you care about her enough to accept both."

"Where do you fall in these categories?" Kevin asks.

"Let's just say I'm grateful everyday that Karen loves me in both my moments of greatness and my moments of foolishness," Derek grins. "When everyone else sees the Dark Lord, Karen sees a man trying desperately to overcome demons from his past and not to fail as a father, husband, director and choreographer."

"Thanks," Kevin says as he stands to leave. "I my foolish girl to find."

Derek smiles and with a pat to Kevin's back follows him out of the studio.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hi," Mom the young boy leans into his sister so his face can fit the phone screen.

"Dustin," the blonde little girl grumpily pushes, "I talk to mommy," her eyebrows furrow.

"I can see you both Rose," Karen assures from her hotel room in Boston. Since she left for previews early in the week, the Wills' family schedule has been anything but static.

"Have you two been good for your Dad?" she asks.

"Yup," Dustin answers first. "I packed my backpack at night like you asked so Dad doesn't have to worry," he beams with pride.

"And I helped with breakfast," Rose adds. "I poured cereal in two bowls for me and Dustin."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you for helping your daddy while I'm away," she says.

"Mom," Dustin states.

"Yes baby?"

"I miss you," he sighs.

"Me too," Rose interjects.

"I miss you both so much; but it's only two more days and you'll be coming to visit."

"I can't wait," Dustin answers. "And I know Dad can't wait too; because he gets sad right before he puts us to sleep."

Hearing her son's revelation, Karen's heart melts. This is the first time either she or Derek is apart from one another for an extended period and the actress misses her husband dearly. Despite his assurances that things are fine; she feels guilty for leaving him to care for the children.

"Hey guys," she hears Derek's voice in the background. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your things and then you can say good bye to your mom."

"Yes, sir" they reply in unison.

"We'll be back Mom," Dustin assures with a smile.

The two hand the phone off to their father and head upstairs to get ready for the day. "Good morning, Love," Derek smiles at her.

"Good morning handsome," she gives a teary smile back.

"Hey, hey what's with the tears?" he gently asks; concern in his voice.

"I miss you all so much it hurts. I wonder if this is all really worth it anymore?" she questions as tears freely flow now.

"Love, we miss you too. I swear I haven't slept peacefully since you left; but never doubt it's worth it. Do you have any idea how proud we are of you? Dustin was ecstatic when I read him the review this morning and Rose hasn't stopped drawing a stick figure of you twirling on a stage. You are showing our children that living your dream is possible."

"I love you and I hope you know I would be nothing without you. Your unwavering faith keeps me going," she tells him. "I can't wait for you to hold me again."

"Just hold you, Love," he grins. "I can think of so many other things I can do along with holding you."

She sniffles a laugh and is about to respond when two voices interrupt. "We're back, Mommy!" Rose squeals. "Will you blow kisses?"

"Have a great day, I love you and will call you tonight before my show, okay," Karen says before she puckers her mouth and blows kisses to her babies."

Rose can't contain her giggles and Dustin lets out an unabashed laugh, "You silly Mom," he says shaking his head.

"Goodbye Love, no worries and enjoy. I love you."

"Bye handsome, I love you too," she answers before ending the call. Sitting in her hotel room she composes herself and gets ready for the day.

Back in New York Ivy sits in the small café' a few blocks away from the studios. She's just finished reading the arts section, specifically theatrical reviews. Lost in her thoughts she fails to hear Kevin and his tap on her shoulder startles.

"Hey gorgeous I'll give you a penny for your thoughts?" he offers. After his talk with Derek a few Saturdays ago, he went in search of Ivy and after much discussion; the two reached an understanding. They decided they want to make their relationship work and Ivy has promised to try to live in the moment. She isn't going to let fear of the unknown hold her back.

"I read Karen's reviews," she answers. "They say she's a shoe in for a Tony."

"Remember the media doesn't know she isn't opening on Broadway" Kevin reminds

"I know," she whispers. "I'm not upset they think she's a star; I'm upset I made her feel she needs to walk away from it."

"I don't understand," Kevin says. "I mean you were upset just three weeks ago that she even took the part and now your upset she agreed not to open on Broadway?"

"I know it sounds crazy; but reading her reviews I realize I don't want to have a chance at a Tony because the favorite forfeited. I want to be nominated and win because I've earned it," she says with conviction.

Kevin smiles, "so what do you intend to do?"

"I think it's about time I rose the challenge instead of looking for ways around it. I want her to open on Broadway and let the best actress win."

"That's my girl!"

Ivy stands from table and grabs Kevin's hand pulling him up with authority. "Come on, I have a certain Director I need to talk to."

They use the walk to the studio to strategize on how Ivy can improve. "Do you think Derek will help me?" she inquires. "I mean I am competing against his wife."

"Ivy, for someone who claims they know him so well, I can't believe you asked that. Seduction is Derek and Karen's baby. Marriage aside, he is going to do everything possible to make it the best show on Broadway and he will have Karen's blessing," he finishes while holding the studio door open.

"You don't have to be smug about it," she purrs.

"Oh but I don't get to do it very often with you so I have to soak it up when I get a chance," he laughs.

A familiar British voice cuts their banter, "There you are, we will be ready to start in 10."

Ivy looks at Kevin and then back to the director. "Umm Derek, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," he leads her into the hallway. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I want to talk about Karen."

"Ivy,"

"No, please just hear me out. I want her to open on Broadway," she tells him. "If I get nominated for a Tony I want it to be because I've earned it and if I win a Tony I want to know I beat the best. Karen is the best but I think I have a shot."

Derek gives Ivy a genuine smile, "I think you do too. Welcome back Ms. Lynn. Shall we get started, I happen to know my wife takes her rehearsals very serious," he grins.

"After you, Mr. Wills."

Entering the studio the director bellows, "Alright everyone. I'm sure you've read the reviews for Twisted Fate. It looks like we have ourselves some healthy competition. I don't know about you; but I for one don't care to lose," he finishes to loud applause. "Let's take it from the top. We start our off Broadway previews in a week."


	28. Chapter 28

"Dad, is Grandma Lizzie and Grandpa Roger meeting us at the theater?"

"Yes," Derek warmly answers his son. For the second time in a little over a week, the Wills family is on their way to a red carpet event for the opening of a Broadway play. The first occasion was a week ago for the opening of their production, 'Seduction,' at the St. James. The reviews of the shows were quick to rumor Tony nominations and critics opinions of Ivy were vastly improved over previews. For Dustin and Rose, the excitement was of the event was something they hadn't stopped talking about. Tonight, however, their enthusiasm was on a different level and for a much different reason. Tonight, Derek was escorting his two children to the Gershwin Theater in support of their Mother.

"Why aren't they staying with us?" the young boy's voice interrupted Derek's thoughts.

"They want to stay in the city, Buddy; and close to where your mother is performing."

"Oh," was the only response he earned in return.

"We're here Mr. Wills," the driver informs the director as they pull up to the theater. "I'll let you get situated and will open the passenger door in a few minutes."

"Thank you Scott," Derek answers. "Alright you two, are you ready to see you mother?"

"Yes," they say in unison.

"Dustin, I'm going to get out first and then you follow me, okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"What about me Daddy," Rose asks.

"You Angel; will wait until Dustin and I are both out of the car, and then I will carry you inside, alright?"

The little girl nods her approval and the three wait for the door to open. Within a few seconds the driver's voice is heard letting Derek know he can step out. As soon as Derek's head is seen peeking out from the car, he is greeted by a sea of flashes. Smiling as he fully steps away from the limo, Derek turns back to the car and helps Dustin exit. Immediately the young boy hears his name called and looks to his father. "Is it alright if I wave?" Dustin asks.

"Of course," Derek answers, reaching into the car to lift Rose. Once his daughter is situated in his arms, Derek takes Dustin's hand and the three begin their walk down the red carpet into the theater. "Dustin what do you think of your Mom?" a reporter asks.

The young boy stops at the question, causing Derek to feel a tug on his hand. Looking at this son, he bends down "is something wrong buddy?" he quietly asks.

Dustin the shakes his head no but leans into Derek's ear "what do they mean when they ask what I think of Mom?"

"They want to know if you are proud of her," Derek replies. He can see the wheels turning in his son's mind and waits to hear the next question; all the while pictures being taken. "Can I answer?"

"Sure," Derek answers as he stands and ruffles his son's hair. Turning to the reports he states "someone asked my son a few minutes ago what he thought of his mother; he'd like to answer the question if you don't mind asking again."

A male report Derek doesn't recognize raises his hand, "that was my question Mr. Wills."

Derek acknowledges the gentleman and leads Dustin to where he is standing. "So Dustin, what do you think of your Mom?" the reporter asks again.

Looking at his father Dustin smiles, "I think my Mom is the prettiest and best mom ever,"

"Me too Dustin," Rose squeals as she tries to get down from Derek's arms. Putting his daughter down, Derek watches as Rose grabs hold of Dustin's hand. "I think Mommy is pretty too D," she exclaims.

Dustin smiles at her and continues, "My Mom is an awesome dancer,"

"And she sings like an angel, our daddy says." Rose interjects. "That's why he calls me his angel," the little girl blushes.

"That's right Rose, thanks for reminding me," Dustin tells his sister; causing the crowd of reporters too laugh. "And the best thing is," Dustin gives a content sigh, she always tells us she loves us and no matter how tired she is, she always tucks us in with a song. Our Mom can do anything," Dustin beams.

"Do you think your Mom is a star?" the report questions.

"Yup, and she is to my Dad too," Dustin honestly answers. "I've heard him tell her."

The reporters go crazy at the young boy's comments and begin to push forward. Sensing Dustin and Rose's sudden alarm at the movement; Derek intervenes and calls the questions to an end. "Sorry everyone, but there is a leading lady waiting for us before she goes on," Derek informs them as he lifts Rose in his arms and leads Dustin by the hand. Once safely inside the director scans the lobby in search of familiar faces. Fortunately he doesn't have to look long when he hears Dustin exclaim "Grandma Lizzie."

Derek turns around and instantly Rose asks to get down. No sooner do her feet touch the ground and the little girl sprints to her Grandfather. "Hey, there pumpkin," Roger greets. Derek approaches the older couple and offers a kiss on the cheek to Elizabeth and firm handshake to Roger. "I apologize for begin late," Derek states. "We had phone drama and shoe drama to contend with," Derek gives a nod to towards his son, who is lost in conversation with Rose.

"It's alright we understand," Karen's mother answers.

"Karen on the other hand has been driving us crazy asking where you are," Roger adds. "I think we should probably go find her before she has both our hides," he laughs.

Derek chuckles "I think you are very correct in your assessment and the hide she would start with is mine," he finishes. "Let's go this way," Derek leads the group past all the gathered well-wishers. Finally reaching the private lobby, he spots Kyle.

"There you are," the young lyrists exclaims; relief evident in his voice. "She has been going crazy saying you aren't answering your phone. Let's get you back there now before she loses it completely," he adds ushering Derek and the rest of the group through the backstage door to Karen's dressing room.

Stopping in front Karen's door Kyle solidly knocks. "Who is it?" the voice asks from inside.

"It's me, Kyle. I have some guests here you have been dying to see," he responds.

Before he can even finish his sentence the door flies open. "Where have you guys been, I was so worried."

"We got in a little bit of trouble," Dustin answers.

"What happened?" she asks concern in her voice.

"It's nothing that can't wait till after the show, Love," Derek tries to assure.

"No, I want to know," Karen says.

"I lost my shoe," Rose speaks up first.

"And I dropped Dad's phone in the toilet," Dustin adds; his eyes not wanting to make contact with anyone in the room.

"That would be why I didn't answer your calls, Love."

"But, I don't understand; how did you manage to do that Son?"

Dustin looks to his father for help but when he offers none; the young boy realizes he is on his own. "I reached a new level on the game I was playing and Dad told me to use the loo before we took off. I didn't want to stop my game; so I took the phone with me. I dropped it in the toilet when I tried to flush."

The four adults in the room including Kyle but excluding Derek try desperately not to laugh. "What did your Dad do?" Karen asks, a smile playing on her face.

"He made me reach in to pull it out and then started rubbing his hand through his hair and saying things in French," the young boy answers; causing Derek to turn a deep shade of red.

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay good. Now why don't you and your grandparents go find your seats," Karen suggests. "I want to talk to your Dad, alright," she says turning to her parents for reassurance.

"Yes, come on your two. Let's give your Mom and Dad some time alone," her Mom ushers her grandchildren towards the door.

Before leaving Dustin turns back, "Mom, you look pretty, break a leg tonight."

"Thank you sweetheart," Karen responds with tears forming in her eyes.

When the door closes, Karen stands from her chair and quickly closes the gap between Derek and her. Placing her hands around his neck, she leans in for searing kiss. "Thank you for being an amazing husband," she whispers against his mouth.

"You make it easy, Love," Derek whispers before he captures her lips with his.

A cough from the door startles them and in unison their heads turn. "I'm so sorry to interrupt; but it's time to head for the stage," Kyle informs them.

"Will you walk with me?" she asks her husband.

"Of course," he moves his hand to the spall of her back. Reaching their destination Karen leans back into Derek's embrace. She angles her head so that she can see him and gently places a kiss on his lips. "Tonight is for you," she smiles leaving his arms to hit her mark. Derek stares in awe for a few minutes before leaving to find his children.

The show is amazing and with each passing scene Karen manages to mesmerize the crowd even more. By the time the curtain closes the applause in the theater is deafening. "She was awesome, Dad," Dustin exclaims.

"She indeed was, Son," Derek beams with pride.

The cast from 'Seduction' had entered the theater at intermission and were currently speechless. Finally Michael breaks the silence, "that was incredible," he admits.

"No kidding," Jessica adds. "I mean, Karen was great in Bombshell and Rent; but this has to be her best yet."

After three encores the theater slowly begins to empty. "What do you think?" Tom asks Julia.

"I think if Seduction loses; I couldn't think of a better show to lose too."

"I don't think Broadway has had two shows of such great caliber running at the same time in years," Sam adds. "The two shows are just what this business needs right now," he finishes. "In my opinion, there are no losers."

The excitement continues as Karen joins the group in the lobby where they prepare to leave for the after party. Reporters bombard the couple with questions about both shows.

"If you had to place a bet, what actress would you put your money on to win a Tony?" A reporter asks Derek as Ivy and the rest of the group look on.

"I don't allow my husband to bet," Karen laughs. "But if I did, I would suspect he'd wager money on Ivy Lynn."

The reporter along with those close by are in shock. "You mean he wouldn't put money on you?"

Karen smiles, "Are you kidding? My husband is known for making stars; have you seen Ivy Lynn? I wouldn't let him bet against her," she finishes and the small crowd laughs. "Now if you excuse us, we have an after party to get too."

Turning to his wife Derek whispers, "You will always be my star, Love."

Watching Karen from a short distance, Ivy is in awe. "How does she do that?" she asks Kevin. "How can she be so secure in her ability that she can poke fun at herself?"

"Because at the end of the day; a Tony is just a statue," Kevin opines. "Sure it's great to win one but it most definitely doesn't define who anyone is."

The blond actress sighs, "How did I manage to get so lucky in finding you."

"Maybe it wasn't luck but in the stars," Kevin replies. Ivy looks at him and meeting his eyes they both bust out in laughter.

"That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

"Yet you still love me," Kevin smiles.

Ivy tilts her head a moment and without thinking answers "I do love you," her words, a surprise.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Kevin beams as he takes her hand leading both of them out of the theater to their waiting friends. It was certainly going to be an interesting push to the Tonys Kevin thought to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

"Derek you aren't dressed yet and everyone will be here in about 15minutes," Karen scolds.

"What do you mean Love; I have my pants and shirt on."

She shoots her husband a glare but knows it won't make a difference. "Pants don't qualify as ready and your shirt isn't buttoned. As much as I enjoy seeing your chest, I'd rather not have everyone else gawk," she smirks.

Derek can't help but give a smug smile. "You like to look at my chest?" he asks.

"Is that really all you took from my comments? She asks. "Get ready babe, plea…" before she can finish her plea, the doorbell rings and a shout is heard from downstairs.

"I got it!" Dustin says.

"I told you Derek."

Wrapping his arms around his wife's waist he places a soft kiss on her neck mumbling "relax Love; I will be ready by the time we need to leave. Now, let me go and greet our guests."

"Button your shirt," Karen yells as Derek leaves the room. Jogging down the stairs Derek quickly moves his fingers over the buttons as the guests turn the corner.

"Leo, mate, how are you?" he asks stepping off the last stair. "And Heather, darling, you look beautiful. Pregnancy definitely agrees with you," he compliments while offering a hug.

"What happened with your look?" Leo laughes. "Karen must be livid."

"Livid is a bit strong, maybe frustrated better describes," Derek grins.

"Well we are early so you still have time, if that helps. We thought we'd come early in order to get dinner situated," Leo says.

"Dad left money on the counter," Dustin interjects. "Can we order pizza?"

"Dustin, son why don't you let Leo and Heather get comfortable before you throw food choices out."

"Yes Sir."

"Daddy, mommy says you better get ready or she will leave without you," a small voice calls from the top stair. Her eyes widen when she realizes who has arrived, "Leo, Heather," the little girl squeal. "Can I put my hand on your tummy to feel baby"

"Sure Rose," Heather smiles, "why don't we go the couch?"

Leo and Heather met their junior year at NYU and married a year after graduation. The couple has become close to Derek and Karen over the past years as Leo who majored in film, considers Derek a mentor. The young director got his start in the industry as an intern on one of Derek's films. When the film won an Oscar for best picture, Derek made sure Leo was included in those who received a duplicate statue. The recognition alone coupled with Derek's reputation, opened a lot of doors for Leo. For Heather, Karen is a great friend. Being the only married woman, Heather, often feels like she doesn't fit in with her college friends any longer. While they still enjoy the club scene, Heather likes nothing more than to spend the evenings at home with Leo. This makes it difficult on her when Leo has to travel because she's left alone in their apartment. Karen can relate to the young woman's circumstances so the two would often have girl time. Unlike Leo, Heather didn't grow up in the art world, so everything about both the film and theater world is new and can be overwhelming.

"So I hear Paramount approached you about directing the movie Seven," Derek inquires of the young man as they walk into the kitchen.

Leo laughs, "I figure they might contact you when I didn't give them an answer right away."

"Well for your information, I told them you will make up your own mind," he replies handing Leo a drink. "But can I ask why the delay? I thought you would jump at the opportunity. It's a great story."

"I'm afraid."

Derek burrows his eyebrows in confusion. "You're afraid?" he questions. "You are one of the most talented directors I have ever had the honor of working with. Under your direction, this film could win an Oscar."

"Then why didn't you accept the position?" Leo questions. "They told me it had been offered to you but you declined and suggested me."

This time Derek raises an eyebrow in surprise, he thought he had made it clear to the executives he didn't want his involvement to be known. "Leo you and I both know that certain directors are meant for certain films. As great as Seven may be, I wouldn't do it justice. This is your film. Why are you afraid?"

"Can I ask a question?"

Derek nods his yes.

"How do you and Karen manage work and family? Heather has a hard enough time when I travel weekends for work; with the baby coming, I don't think she deal with it."

"It's not easy," Derek answers. "But, part of what makes our marriage strong is the fact we respect each other's work. When we decided to marry, we realized there would be times we would have to make sacrifices as a couple. With Dustin and Rose, we travel with them as often as we can. If I take a film, I do my best to assure that any out of the country filming takes place over holidays or during the summer. Surprisingly, with an infant it's much easier."

"Heather thinks I should accept. I just don't want to end up like my parent's you know."

Derek nods his head in understanding. "Leo, I don't know what happened between your mother and father but they are both very happy now. Sometimes things don't always work out like we first plan, the same applies in love. If Heather is offering her support, don't turn it down. Instead remember to be there for her too when her opportunity to shines comes about. Support is one of the ways we show love."

Looking at his mentor Leo smiles, "I think you underestimate yourself, Derek. You may not be the cookie cutter example of a marriage but if Heather and I can be even a fifth of what you and Karen are, we will be more than alright. Thanks for the advice."

Their conversation comes to end as the door bell rings, this time announcing the arrival of Jimmy, his girlfriend, Lindsey, and Kyle. Derek says a quick hello before he hears Karen yell, "Derek Wills, I'm serious. I will leave without you." The small group laughs at the red blush that spreads across Derek's face.

"I better go, I know my limits and I am getting pretty close to pushing them," he informs them as he takes his drink and heads back up stairs.

Leo and the other men including Dustin go back into the kitchen and enjoy a few drinks while discussing bets about tonight's outcome. Over the past year despite working on competing shows, the two groups have become friends. Tonight's Tony Awards will be difficult because each show deserves to win and so do the two leading ladies. As a sign of unity, the two productions have made the decision to arrive together and sit at the same table. It's an act unheard of in the theater world but to say these two groups fit the norm would be a lie.

"Dustin, what are doing in here?" a young girl's voice asks.

"I'm a boy Abs I didn't want to hear about makeup and babies; that's what Heather and Lindsey were talking about," the young boy explains rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but don't be long," she replies. As an afterthought she turns to greet the other three men in the room. "Hi Leo," she says walking towards her brother to give a kiss. "And you too Kyle and Jimmy."

Leo laughs, "Hey Abby how is my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister," the young girl answers. "But I'm fine. I got a hundred on my English test."

"Wow, that's impressive," Kyle says.

A proud smile crosses her features, "Thanks, I want to be writer like you and my mom when I grow up."

"Then a 100% on a test is a great way to start."

The three men leave the kitchen and enter the living room where they are greeted by Tom, Sam, Ivy, Kevin, Julia, Karen and a now fully dressed Derek.

"You clean up well, Mr. Wills," Jimmy teases.

"Yes, well I try."

"We should head out," Toms tells the group.

Kissing the children goodbye and making sure Leo and Heather have all possible emergency numbers they finally leave the apartment. Once in the extend limo the group takes a moment to open a bottle of Kristal and toast to a great evening.

Seeing everyone engaging in conversation, Ivy turns to Karen. "Hey Karen," gaining the brunette's attention. I just want to wish you good luck and say you deserve to win."

Karen smiles, "Thanks, Ivy. Good luck to you too and you deserve to win just as much as I do. I've always thought you have an amazing voice."

"Can I ask you something?" Ivy looks to the actress for permission.

"Sure."

"Why did you push for me? I mean we were never friends and with our past, I'm sure it must have caused a few arguments with Derek."

Karen grins, "You're right about the fights; but to answer your question, I pushed for you because I believe in you. Part of what you said when we fought was true. I became Marilyn because of Derek. Not because we slept together but because he had faith in me. Regardless of who opposed him, no matter the fact I ran away, he came to find me. If he hadn't done that, the role would have been yours. If I were in your shoes I would resent me too. I wanted you to know what it feels like to have someone come look for you and just how much you can achieve with a little faith."

Ivy was in shock. For the first time someone was actually acknowledging her feelings when it came to Bombshell. It may be years later but this small gesture meant more to Ivy than she could ever express.

"Thank you," her voice cracking. "Regardless of what happens tonight I want you to know being in this show has given me my life back."

As their conversation ends, the car comes to a stop. "Well, everyone I do think this our cue," Derek tells the group "shall we go for a sweep between the two shows?"

"Hell yes!" everyone exclaims in response.

Exiting the limo the cameras go crazy as the group poses for pictures and make their way down the red carpet. In a few hours they will know their respective fate.


	30. Chapter 30

The evening so far has been unforgettable. The group's table has definitely been the hot spot as between the two productions they have won a number of awards. Julia has won for best book, Jimmy for best original score and Derek for best direction and choreography. That leaves only best leading actress and best musical to award. The first of the two awards is just about to be announced. "It will be alright, Love," Derek says in a whisper. He is very much aware of the anxiety Karen is suddenly feeling.

"I want to win; but I want her to win more," Karen answers. "It shouldn't be that way, for the sake of Jimmy and Kyle, I should want to win above all else."

Derek laughs, "Anyone who knows you knows you have a big heart. The fact that you want Ivy to be recognized doesn't make you disloyal," he finishes as the host prepares to announce who will give out the award to best actress.

The two women exchange a small smile before the list of nominees is read. Lost in her thoughts Karen fails to register the words "and the winner is Karen Wills." It isn't until Derek gently nudges her that she realizes everyone is staring at her. She immediately kisses Derek and briefly relishes his embrace. As she makes her way to the stage her mind is racing. In all of the scenarios she had played in her head, Ivy had always won. This wasn't suppose to happen, she hadn't prepared a speech. When she reaches the podium and the music dies down she takes a deep breath and begins to speak. Her voice betrays her nerves.

"I want to thank Jimmy Collins, Kyle Bishop and Leonard Taylor for creating and producing such a wonderful musical. I also want to thank my husband Derek and my two angles at home, Dustin, Rose I love you. Derek you are my rock. Lastly I want to thank someone who has inspired me from the first day I met her eight years ago. Our journey together hasn't always been the smoothest but it is her passion and commitment to this art that continues to motive me to reach higher. She was nominated tonight and in my humble opinion is equally deserving of this award. So I dedicate this best actress I know, Ivy Lynn. Ivy can you please stand; this is for you."

Extending his hand Kevin helped Ivy stand and the room erupts with applause. Ivy beams with her smile reaching from ear to ear. Tears flood her eyes and the women at the table share in her tears joy. The music starts up reminding Karen she needs to wrap up. She holds out the award and ends with the statement, "this belongs to you Ms. Lynn."

Karen returns to the table instantly goes to Ivy. "I wouldn't be here without you," She says. "Thank you," she finishes handing the statue to Ivy as the two women share a hug. Before they have time to compose themselves the award for best musical is announced. The winner is "Seduction, produced by Wills Production, book by Julia Houston with music by Tom Levitt."

**Epilogue**

"Mom do I have to wear a bow tie?" the young boy calls out from the living room.

"Yes Dustin, as the ring bearer Ivy wants you to be dressed like all of the other groomsmen. Besides you look very handsome."

It's been two years since Seduction's opening on Broadway and the musical is still going strong. Ivy left the show a year later to take a lead in a Collins and Bishop musical and finally won her Tony. She and Kevin continued to see each other and Kevin proposed a year and a half later. Amanda assumed the lead when Ivy left and brought new attention to the show. Jessica and Josh were also engaged. Jimmy and his girlfriend eloped and were now expecting their first child. Sam and Tom were still happily married and Daniel was now two years old.

"Dustin, look at me," his sister squeals as she twirls in her dress. "Abby and me get to throw rose petals, see."

"You look pretty, Rose; so do you Abs," Dustin compliments.

"Thanks," Abby answers. "You look cute too."

"Cute, boys don't look cute; we look handsome," Dustin answers.

The young boy hears a familiar British voice "Dustin, what did I tell you about being rude."

"Yes Sir."

Derek lifted Rose in his arms covering her face with butterfly kisses. The young girl to giggles uncontrollably and Derek thinks it's the most beautiful sound he's heard. He reaches out to Dustin and ruffles his son's hair before grabbing his hand. Derek knows it won't be long before Dustin will pull his hand away so for he if going to relish the moment. "Let get going you two, we don't want to be late."

Michael follows with Abby and the five wait patiently for Julia and Karen by the door.

"Love we need to get going or Ivy will have a nervous beak down. We are almost half of her wedding party so if we are late it will be embarrassing."

"Alright we're ready," she says as both women walk into the living room to a very stunned Derek Will and Michael Swift.

"You look beautiful," they say almost in unison to their wives. The dress they wore was floor length and strapless. It was a midnight blue in color and mermaid in style. It fit the contour of both women's body extremely nice.

They arrived at the church with 10 minutes to spare. Ivy had asked the bridal party to arrive early for pictures. An hour and a half later and the Kevin and Ivy were officially husband and wife. Watching their son and daughter dance with Abby; Derek and Karen felt blessed. "It's pretty amazing how things turned out don't you think Mr. Wills?"

Derek smiled "No Love, what is amazing is that all of this happened beause of your stubbornness. If you hadn't pushed for Ivy to play the lead, none of this would have happened. You never seize to amaze me. I love you."

"Dance with me," Karen said extending her hand.

"Always and forever, Love."

Holding each other close Karen whispered in her husband's ear. "I love you always and forever."


End file.
